Love knows no bounds
by Cagallirocks
Summary: After her run in with Mia at Lacus's mansion Cagalli has left and come home. Is this a sad end to a romantic story? YAY the story is complete!
1. curse my farther

Cagallirocks here. This is my first fan fiction so plz be fair on me. I know it sucks. But plz R&R…

Disclaimer:_ I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny. _

Curse my farther!!!!

In a palace , standing high over Zaft…….

'HOW CAN MY FATHER DO THIS TO ME KIRA ?!' a very pissed off blue haired man yelled. 

'I'm so sorry Athrun , but you heard your father , what's done is done' replied a sympathetic Kira.

POV

Athrun Zala was the 21yr old prince of Zaft and in 3 days there was to be a ball held in his honour. For him to pick a bride. Every maiden in the land was to attend. And of course every girl wanted him. His silky well kept blue hair , very toned muscly body and not to mention his gleaming emerald eyes . He was every girls dream.

END

'I know , I know , but I cant help but feel there is someone out there that is just perfect for me. That I will love forever' Athrun replied dreamily.

'Well maybe there is, in your fantasies . We all wish for that "Cant eat cant sleep reach for the stars over the fence love that's true" kinda shit . But we all have to realise that it not true'. Kira said

'Yeah , but I can wish' athrun said to himself .

Change of scene

POV

Cagalli Yula works as a seamstress at Seiran emporium (I know sucky name, couldn't think of a better one) for Yunna Roma Seiran . She came here 6 years ago when her stepmother kicked her out. She can't remember any of it. No one could tell she has gone through so much because she's so beautiful. Her silky blonde hair that reaches her shoulders, her fiery amber eyes and her petite figure. In her 20 years of life she has never had to work as hard as she did today.

END

She sat there with a needle in hand, piercing the fine navy blue satin fabric to make a stitch, to turn it in to another beautiful gown.

'CAGALLI!!! WHERE IS THE KELSEY ORDER? It was supposed to be ready today, SO WHERE IS IT!!??' roared the owner of the shop, Yunna, or to cagalli, a purple haired gorilla. 'Its ready, sir.' She replied 'here it is' handing him a green wrapped box.

'Good. I won't have to punish you.' With that he left. When he left Cagalli crossed her eyes and poked her tongue out at him. Childish she knows but no one saw it.

She giggled and went back to work .The dress she was making was for a Mia Campbell. It was totally slutty and revealing, but she had to make it. Orders are orders. It was a Light pink floor length dress with a plunging neck lines the goes down to the navel. And the back is cut all the way down to her ass.

Once she finished the dress(if it could be called that) , she wrapped it in a big blue box with satin gold ribbon to tie it off , and there ,the 274 dress was done. Cagalli had been Woking over time with the ball coming up because every girl wanted a new dress for the ball.

She stretched and walked to the window. The sun shone through the window on her face, giving her warmth. She saw people in the street having fun and she made the decision to go for a walk through the town and get some fresh air.

Quick scene update

Mean while Athrun was walking the streets in disguise. He was in black pants, a green dress shirt and a black jacket (just take the outfit from destiny and there, I think he's hot in it) and plus a cap on his head to cover his blue hair.

Back to Cagalli

Cagalli grabbed her jacket and walked outside, closing the door behind her. The sun instantly warming her chilled bones. She started to walk and looked around at the smiling, happy faces around her. The boys and girls playing in the street made her feel empty inside and wish that she could remember her past. But that thought evaporated when she smelled the air and it was filled with freshly baked bread. As she continued walking she came to a corner. As she rounded the corner she ran into….

To be continued….

I went through this chapter and fixed the mistakes and also changed one part that just was totally wrong. so hopefully it's a lot better.

Happy reading

Sincerely

xxxCagallirocksxxx


	2. surprise meeting

Chapter 2

As she rounded the corner she ran into…. A brown haired boy with bright purple eyes. He was wearing a delicately made black velvet coat with the crest of ZAFT embroidered on the front, showing that he was of a noble family. (You know the symbol of ZAFT on their uniforms; well that's what this it)

'I'm so sorry, sir. I should watch where I'm going'. Cagalli said hastily.

'That's alright. No harm done. Are you ok miss?' he replied with a reassuring look to tell her it's ok.

' I'm fine sir. Thank you for catching me.' She said removing herself from his arms.

' I'm Kira , Kira Yamato.' he said with a deep bow.

'I'm Cagalli.' She said curtsying ' please allow me not to give my last name for I don't have one sir'. Cagalli explained

Kira was about to reply to her but he got sidetracked when he saw a sight that reminded him of his mission , to find prince Athrun before his farther finds out.

'Please excuse me miss but I have to go' he explained to her politely.

'That's quite alright. I must go to sir. Good day to you sir and god be with you'. Cagalli replied with a small smile .With that she left making her way through the throng of happy people that were caught up in conversations .

Back to Kira…

Once Cagalli had left he then set out in the direction that he saw the prince go. He kept thinking that Athrun shouldn't be to hard to find with that blue hair he has. And he was right. After about five minutes of walking he heard a lot of screaming coming from a certain direction . Kira followed it only to find around 30 girls crowded around something, or someone . As he got closer her heard them screaming "Prince Zala I Love You" , and other crazy things .

Kira smirked to himself and shook his head , knowing he had to help Athrun. He walked towards the girls , then started to push them aside . When he reached the middle he saw Athrun with a "HELP ME"! look on his face.

'Need some help?' Kira said to him sarcastically.

Athrun turned to Kira and shot him a death glare that would kill.

Kira rasied his hands in surrender then said ' On the count of 3 1 ……..2……..3 , RUN!!!! Kira yelled.

With that Kira and Athrun had bolted leaving the girls in frenzy. They had no clue where they were going , but when they heard the screaming , love sick girls following them they really didn't care. They passed food stalls and a black smith's workshop and other shops with people working had to sell their goods. As they came to a T shaped intersection they were getting tired so they decided to hide in one of the shops till they think it's safe.

They saw a very quiet one that looked like it was empty at the moment so Kira opened the door and stepped in while Athrun looked around out side before closing the door.

They then took time to observe their surroundings carefully. It was small and looked more like a little house than a store. There were racks of dress that had been delicately made and there was a little fire place on one wall that warmed the room perfectly. There were two chairs seated in front of it.

Seeing the chair Kira plonked down on it with a wearily sigh, relaxing his sore aching muscles.

'Now we wait my friend.' He told Athrun with his eyes closed.

'And now we wait' He replied sitting down on the other chair.

They sat there for a while enjoying the silence until...

'OUCH!!! THAT HURT!' They heard yelled out from down the stairs .

'What was that?' exclaimed Athrun , still trying to calm down his heart beat.

Kira just shrugged in a helpless gesture.

'Do you wanna go down?' he hesitated in asking, though he already knew the answer.

'Ok'. Athrun replied already heading towards the stairs . They made their way down the stairs looking at the bottom where there was a faint light flickering from down stairs. When they reached the bottom they saw a young blonde haired woman holding a handkerchief to her finger.

The young woman spun around with her amber eyes wide with fright. She then noticed a handsome blue haired man that was staring at her intently. But she also noticed his company. A familiar brown haired man.

'Mr Yamato, Is that you? What in the world are you doing down here?' Cagalli asked him in a demanding tone.

'Miss Cagalli. We're sorry but we had a bit of trouble." He explained.

Cagalli then eyed his companion . Athrun to was doing the same. From her shoulder length silky blonde hair, stunning amber eyes and her curvy rosy lips. She noticed and started to blush.

'Who s your friend? she asked trying to get the blush off her face.

'this is…' he would have continued if not Athrun hadn't interrupted him.

'My names Athrun , Athrun Zala. Pleased to make your acquaintance'. Athrun said , stepping forward and making a deep bow. "she's so beautiful" he though to himself with a deep crimson red colouring his face .

When he said his name to her she kept asking herself where she had heard that name from. Then it hit her.

'Aren't you the prince?' she asked hastily.

'Yes I am' he replied ' is that a problem ' he asked staring directly into her eyes.

'Nnn…oo … No. "shit why am I stuttering" she thought to herself 'its just I forgot my place and my manners. I'm Cagalli, your highness.' She said quickly before giving an elegant curtsy.

'That's quite alright Miss Cagalli' he said with a smirk.

Meanwhile… outside the store.

The girls that were chasing Athrun still didn't give up. The leader of the pack , the ever so famous singer – Mia Campbell aka Crappy Fake copy of Lacus Clyne - . She is known for her determination to get Prince Athrun as her husband , and also her abnormally large bouncy chest. Every guy has had fantasies about her, well all except one, and the only man she wants, Athrun Zala .

'Alright girl's .Lets keeps searching. He can't have gone far. So keep at it. YOU HEAR!?' Mia yelled out to the crowd out of anger.

"How could Athy do this to me? Athy-poo , I know you're out there some where. Please come back to me." She thought to herself almost crying for her lost 'Athy-poo'.

Back to Cagalli , Athrun and Kira….

While Athrun and Cagalli were trying to get the blushes off their faces , Kira was observing their every move , and the blush on both their faces. "Is it possible ? No they can't be . Their positions are so different. And athrun knows his farther will kill him for it. But it could be a great thing for Athrun.Mayby its possible." He thought to him self. He snapped out of his thoughts when Cagalli started to talk again.

'So may I ask why you both are down here?' she inquired .

'Well I was in the town for a bit of time away from the palace and well I got chased by some crazy females and we hid up stairs to get away from them. Then we heard a loud scream coming from down here and we followed it and here we are'. Athrun explained.

After hearing his explanation she blushed again. 'Oh, that . I was finishing off a dress and the needle missed the fabric and pricked my finger .' Waving a finger that had now stopped bleeding .

'Oh you're a… dress maker ?' he inquired.

'A seamstress to be more precise . I work for Master Seiran . I have done for many years now.' She explained . 'And I should get back to it. There have been over 300 orders because of the ball you're throwing. This ball has sent the maidens into a tizzy . Wanting a brand new dress of every design. It's driving me mental.' Cagalli said to him with a hint mockery.

Athrun stepped forward and bowed deeply as a sign of apology. 'I'm sorry but this ball wasn't my idea' he said straightening up and looking her straight in the eyes ' but my farther says that it's a way for me to find a bride'. He explained to her. ' Whose order are you working on now? May I ask.' He inquired.

Cagalli turned and walked over to the work bench that had sewing equipment of every kind from needles to threads and scrap fabric. She picked up a dress from the bench , turned back to the prince and held up the dress to him.

It was a pale orange satin floor length gown . Down two sides of the dress we're slits all the way up to the hips. The neck line was plunging all the way down to the stomach. And had a built in corset to help tighten the figure more.

'It's for a miss Flay Allster. It's almost done. Just have to finish off the bottom hem and then its ready for the ball.' She said .

Athrun took one look at the dress and grimaced at the sight of it. "This is what some of the ladies are wearing to this ball , God help me please?" he thought silently praying to the gods for help.

Cagalli caught sight of the disgust on his face and smiled lightly .

'If it helps not all the dresses are like this one. There are a couple of nice ones' She stated with sympathy.

He turned and stared at her before asking 'Oh yeh how many are there'? he asked while chuckling.

'There aren't many I must say but they are the ones that might be too shy to talk to you.' She said turning her back to him and carefully laying the dress back down on the work station. She then turned back to him and their eyes met , emerald meets amber , and they both felt a spark in their hearts which warmed them both. "Wow , his eyes are so gorgeous" Cagalli thought to herself and then blushed at trying to think where that thought came from.

Athrun noticed the light pink tinge that adorned her cheeks and smirked to himself. "She's so cute when she blushes" he thought to himself. He was about to speak when….

BANG!!!

Cagalli s eyes widened at the familiar sound . 'Oh no its my master. You two better hide quickly.' She whispered to them both.

Athrun nodded and pushed Kira over to a nearby closet and shut the door behind them. But keeping it open a little to see what was happening .

Meanwhile outside the closet….

'Well Cagalli, I'm impressed with your work. The queen of ORB has caught wind of your work and this shop from our king and has put in an order for her daughters coronation gown. Congratulations Cagalli . You have served me well.' Yunna said in a gratefully tone.

'Thank you sir '. Cagalli replied with a curtsy.

'Well thankfully there wont be any orders till the next glamour fest so we both rest up for now. And if there are any orders..' he said only to be cut off mid sentenced.

'You will let me know straight away. I know this entire sir. No need to worry. Just go rest for now sir.'Cagalli finished off for him.

After hearing her say that he smiled lightly , turned and started to make his way up the stairs. When she heard the door at the top of the stairs close, she went over the closet, opened the door only to have the prince fall out and land on top her.

Noticing their position they both blushed a deep shade of crimson . Athrun removed himself from her , stood up and offered a helping hand down to Cagalli. She accepted it and stood up .

Dusting herself off she was about to say something to ease the tension in the air , when Athrun bet her to it.

'Well Cagalli we better go . It was a pleasure meeting you.' He said to her with a charming smile.

'Same with you , your highness .' Cagalli replied with a curtsy.

'Please just call me Athrun. And I hope to see you again soon . Good day mistress.' He finished, stepping towards her , snatching up her right hand and placing a light kiss on it ,blushing ten shades of red . This action sent a sensation down Cagalli s spine.

After Athrun let go of her hand she then ,regaining her composure, turned to Kira , who noticed the awkward moment between them , smiled and said to him.

'Good day Mister Yamato . And safe trip for you both' she eyed Athrun before continued ' with little or no crazed female fans along the way.' She said noticing Athrun blushing again.

With a light nod both Kira and Athrun made their way up the staircase and out the door. As soon as Cagalli heard the door close she let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding. With that she made her way to the work bench and stool, sat down on the stool and picked up the sewing needle. But Cagalli couldn't make a stich because a picture of the prince kept flashing through her mind and she couldn't concentrate.

"Now where did that come from" she thought to herself "I must admit he is very handsome." At that she smiled to herself but was saddened by one teeny tiny detail called a law of ZAFT. He has to marry someone of high nobility. They can never be anything more the acquaintances.


	3. The ball! what could go wrong?

YAHOO!!!!chapter 3 is complete. Thank you to the following reviewers-

Mayuko Tataeshi-Thank you for your reviews Lacus-chan

lac-le-thank you and here is your request

SamuraiGirl7-thanks for your tips and helpfull hints. And i also like your stories to.

Hades.Throne.Heiress- Thank you for your wonderful reviews.yes cagalli will go to the ball.Athrun is the prince of ZAFT. Cagallis past will be partly explained in this chapter.ORB wont be in this too much. it will get a metion but nothing more.

Disclaimer:_ I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny. If i did. Meyrin would be married to someone else. And Athrun would be with Cagalli . but i just have to keep on dreaming. Oh well..._

_on with the show._

* * *

Chapter 3

'ATHRUN ZALA HOW DARE YOU LEAVE THE CASTLE WITH OUT PERMISSION!!!!!!' This yell seemed to have a lot of power to it for picture frames on the walls rattled in their place and one vase fell off its stand.The maids and butlers of the palace didn't seem affected by this for they had been used to it.

No one dared to enter through the giant oak doors to where the yelling was going on. Inside those door was an office that looked like a man with out a soul and heart worked, which was true. The only thing that wasn't gloomy was a photo on the desk of two blue haired people. A woman and a young boy smiling cheerfully.

'Farther , I'm sorry but I just needed to get out of the castle with out anyone hassling me or worse.'Athrun said in an attempt to calm down his farther.

In fact his Farther smiled at Athrun , not giving a damn about him . He enjoyed bringing pain and suffering to people in his kingdom.

POV

King Patrick Zala was known for his callousness and quick temper. And also his brutal attack on Onorgoro 3 weeks earlier. (Onorgoro in this story is a separate country, nothing to do with ORB). That attack killed almost 50,000 of the population in the country and the king didn't even repent his actions.

END

'I don't care Athrun. You are the prince of ZAFT and with that you need to be protected. There are a lot of people out there that wish to kill us.' Patrick tried to explain.

'And whose fault is that farther.' Athrun said glaring at his farther as he continued, 'who was the one that attacked a country that did nothing wrong.'

'Don't use that tone with me young man. I taught you better then that. I attacked them because they were in the way'. (See told you he was cruel) he told Athrun looking him straight in the eyes.

'In the way of what? Having their own lives. That's what put them in the way.' Athrun tested with a hint of anger.

Without answering, Patrick turned away from his son, sat down at his giant oak desk and said 'You are excused. You may leave and please shut the doors on your way out I have work to do.' Patrick said in a commanding tone.

'As you wish.' Athrun replied. Saluting, turning around and walking out the doors, closing them behind him.

From the other side of the door his farther just stared out the window with an icy cold stare on a certain flower outside the window. It was a bright pink rose that seemed to glow in the suns raise. It would be absolutely to anyone who saw it, but to Patrick it was just another harsh reminder of what he lost.

_Flashback_

You see 2 years ago Patrick Zala was a kind and sweet man that was a lot calmer then he is now. But he also had a loving son that he was really close to, and would play games with all day long. But he had the most beautiful wife in the world, Lennore Zala. Her short blue hair that framed her face, a lovely smile and her gentle touch. She was the perfect wife and mother and he loved her so much.

But that all changed when a man went crazy in the town square and killed 12 people, including his wife. Ever since that day he became a changed man, being driving on a basic need to find her killer. His relationship with Athrun broke so bad that it can't be classed as a farther and son but more like ruler and prince. The last time Athruns farther hugged his he was 7 years old , and the last time he said he was proud was when h was 9, four days before the attack.

End

After remembering what changed him so much he turned around to his desk and started to read over a report given to him by the Commander , Yzak Joule one of his finest soldiers , he started to smile at what was in the report.

To King Zala

We are currently at the boarder of Onorgoros east coast where we have just scored our next victory. We lost 3 ships, including the Vasalius, and we lost 4 men. We await orders to go a shore and infiltrate the near by town of Tamworth. The town has a population of about 1,000 so it's quite a small town, but the more towns we conker the better. We await your orders. When received we shall attack and send word back to you.

Signed Commander Yzak Joule 3rd division Minerva

'Well that's good news to hear.' Patrick said to himself while smiling as he wrote the response. Once he had finished he looked at the time and left his office for an important meeting.

With Athrun

As Athrun walked down the corridor towards his room, his mind depressed with sorrow. But there was also a shimmer of light, and she goes by the name of Cagalli. Ever since Kira and he left her, he hasn't stopped thinking about her. Her face and mannerism was engraved on his mind. If only he could see her again. But he of all people knows it can't be done. But he still hopes in his heart.

'I wish….. Everything could be different mother, I miss you so much'. Athrun said in sadness as he looked out the window at the sunset. 'You always loved the sunset'. He remembered. With that he walked towards a red door with a brass handle. He turned it and entered the room. He closed it and looked around him.

The room was light and airy, with light blue on the walls and dark blue carpet. On one wall there we're four windows that are letting in the last of the sun raise. On the other side there was a king sized bed, covered in three different shades of blue.

Athrun walked over to the bed and pulled down the covers. He then turned and walked over to a set of draws and opened one of the draws and pulled out a pair of red boxers. He then undresses, showing his rippled and strong chest and slipped on the boxers then went back over to the bed and climbed in. Letting out a sigh of relief he slipped into a deep sleep.

At the same time in a different place……

Back in the village all was very quiet as everyone had gone to bed after a long hard day of working and trading goods. Every thing was in darkness except for one window that was illuminated by a soft candle sitting on the windowsill. The glow from the candle reflected off of Cagalli's face making her look more enchanting than ever.

She sat there on the window sill staring up at the moon and thinking of all that happened today and also tried to remember a past she lost. She tried to remember parts like her childhood but couldn't. Master Seiran explained to her how they found her and how she came to be at Seiran emporium.

(You see cagalli doesn't know about her step mum so she was told she was an orphan by Master Seiran because the step mum hated Cagalli)

Flashback about 4 years ago..

_In Seiran emporium a blonde girl was sitting on a stool eating some rice pudding. Yunna Seiran was sitting across from her when she asked him a question._

'_Master Seiran. Can I ask you something'? Cagalli asked_

'_Sure, what's wrong?' he answered _

'_How did I get here? I don't remember anything.' She told him._

_Yunna looked up at her with an__ expression between shock and uncertainty. He thought over his answer for a few seconds before setting aside his bowl and looking her straight in the eyes and started to explain._

'_Well you remember waking up here. You had a serious head injury. Well you were found by the mistress at the orphanage and she treated you but she had to bring you here because you were found so far away from the orphanage. So you were brought here and mended the head wound and when you woke up I kept you here because the mistress left you here saying she couldn't be responsible for you.' He explained to her. Cagalli was about to ask more but she was interrupted. 'Come now. Its time for bed. You look tired'. He told her._

_Cagalli nodded and went down __stairs. She entered her room changed into a t-shirt and shorts and climbed into bed. She then slipped into a deep, warm sleep._

End of flashback

As that went through her mind she yawned lightly and started to feel sleepy. She picked up the candle and walked over to a second door that leads off the sewing room. Cagalli opened the door and walked into the small room, the door closed behind her as she walked towards the neatly made bed. She placed the candle on the bedside table and climbed into bed. Before climbing all the way she blew out the candle then laid her head on the pillow and fell asleep.

The next morning.

In the palace of ZAFT all the staff we're running around trying to get the palace ready for the ball that night. Patrick left everything to the maids and butlers while he was off in a meeting.

But off in another part of the palace, Athrun was off with a tailor, getting a fitting for his suit for the night. Thoughts of why get a new suit for one evening we're going through his head.

After the fitting he walked back to his room and into the bathroom. He stripped off every last bit of clothing and hopping into the shower. The warm water soothed his troubled mind and he started to relax. After a few minutes a maid knocked on the door.

'Master Athrun. The ball starts in 15 minutes so please hurry.' She called out and then rushed out of the room even before Athrun could answer her. Athrun quickly turned off the water and climbed out, putting on a bathrobe that was hanging on the door. He walked out into his bedroom to find his suit on the bed.

As he straightened his tie and checked his hair as a maid came in and told him the ball was about to start. Athrun hadn't realized that he had spent so much time getting ready. He quickly took one last look in the mirror. The suit was a burgundy red , trench coat length jacket with a white rose pinned to the left breast pocket and matching pants , a white long sleeved dress shirt with a frill neck and a purple tie (looks much better than it sounds).He looked absolutely dashing in it , but Athrun felt over dressed even if it was a ball. He took a deep breath then walked towards the door and left heading towards the ball room. On the way a butler was heading towards his.

'There you are master Athrun. Please follow me to the ball room.' The butler said with a bow . He then turned from Athrun and started to walk , with Athrun following him.

They were about 5 doors away from the ball room when ...

'Athy-poo!!! Where are you my love?' came a feminine voice from around the corner.

Hearing that voice Athrun stopped dead in fright. Around the corner came a big busted Mia Campbell with her oh so very fake pink hair flying behind her and her famous 24karat gold star clip in her hair.

'Oh Athy-poo. I have been looking for you all over'. She exclaimed running up to him and latching onto him while he was still in a state of shock. 'Where have you been?' Mia asked with a cheerful smile.

Athrun didn't answer . Instead he was looking at the dress , well if I could be called that. It was a bight pink dress with the front of the dress removed to show off her legs. And the top half was cut low to add a push up effect of the ehem…. Chest area .

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Mia , after seeing him stare at her started thinking he was attracted to her, put her hands on his cheeks and crashed her lips into his. Athruns eyes flew wide open as he made an attempt to remove her from him , but Mia had other plans. She pushed him into the wall and kept him there while she continued to kiss him.

Athrun then with all the strength he had managed to grab her by the shoulders and push her gently away catching his breath as soon as her lips were off his.

'Well Athy-poo I have to get back to my farther but promise me a dance.' She said to him putting on an innocent face.

Without think he nodded. He heard her squeal and the run back down the hall to the ballroom. Once she had disappeared Athrun walked over to a wall mirror to see if any of her lipstick was on or around his mouth. He sighed when he found no lipstick . Straightening his tie again he walked to the doors of the ballroom where two butlers opened them and one stepped through and announced.

'His royal highness , Prince Athrun Zala of ZAFT and red knight has arrived.' He said as everyone stopped dancing and bowed down to him. Athrun walked down the stairs and bowed as well.

'Please return to the dance and have a fantastic evening'. He said in a strong voice.

With that everyone returned to their dancing when the music started. Something caught the corner of Athruns eye. Red hair in pigtails. Meyrin Hawke. He walked over to her and said from behind.

'May I have the honour of this dance , my good friend.' He asked her. She turned around to him and smiled cheerfully.

'Of course you may good sir. I can never refuse a dance from you . Keep you away from all those fan girls.' She said taking his hand and walking to the dance floor.

Athrun and Meyrin have been friends since they were 6 years old . People always used to say that they would end up together but they didn't see each other that way. Meyrin is now happily engaged to the black smith and Athrun is to walk her down the isle instead of her farther.

They took the dance position and started to move.

'Hows Auel? I haven't seen him for a while.' Athrun asked, starting up a conversation.

'He's terrific. He has just gone to get some punch. You know Auel and punch.' she said jokingly.

'Yes I do.' He answered with a chuckle. His thought then wandered to someone else. He wished Cagalli could be here.

'Athrun. Are you ok? I know how much you hated the idea of this ball.' Meyrin asked snapping him out of his thoughts.

'Yeh I'm fine. Just thinking of this girl I met.' he said awaiting punishment from Meyrin for keeping it fro her.

'What? A girl. You're waiting for a girl.' She exclaimed but not too loudly. She then narrowed her eyes at him and said 'You met someone and you had the gall to hide it from me.' She said with venom in her voice.

'Come. We shall go find Auel so I don't have to explain it twice.' He told her.

She gave him a look the said ok-but-this-don't-mean-you-are-not-dead-meat!. They headed towards a sky blue haired man that caught sight of them and smiled.

'There you are. Not that I was too worried. I came back to ask you if you wanted some punch.' Auel said walking towards Meyrin.

'I'm fine thank you. But guess what Athrun just told me.' She said in a rush.

'Mickey Mouse has warts, you know Im not great at guessing games.' He answered .

'Athrun has a crush on a girl'. She said turning to Athrun waiting for his to explain.

Seeing the look Meyrin gave him Athrun started to explain everything to them. After telling them about how they met and everything , he smiled and looked out a window where the moon was shining brightly.

The same time with Cagalli.

While Athrun was off having fun , Cagalli was sitting inside Seiran emporium , in front of a fire with Yunna having dinner. Inside she was wishing to be at the ball having fun and dancing , maybe even with the prince. She tried to hide it but the expression on her face didn't go past Yunna.

He knew for a while that Cagalli would love to go to the ball. So he had a surprise for her.

He stood up, snapping Cagalli out of her thoughts .

'Cagalli. I know you want to go to this ball'. He started

'Master Seiran you know I can't go to it.' She interrupted in a sad tone.

'First what have I told you about calling me Mater Seiran, just Yunna. And second you can go to the ball.' He replied. He walked over to Cagalli who had now stood up and he handed her an invitation to the ball from his coat pocket.

Cagalli opened the invitation , read it and said 'Thank you sir but there is one problem.' She said with a flicker of hope in her eyes.

'And what's that.' Yunna asked.

'I don't have anything to wear'.

Yunna smiled a sly smile and said 'That's where you're wrong. I knew you wanted to go so I prepare.' …………

The end of chapter 3.

* * *

For all those that are confused. In chapter one it does say she was sold to seiran emporium but that didnt fit so i changed it to she was kicked out and was found.Sorry but it just didnt fit .

happy reading

Thats chapter 3 over and done with. Chapter 4 will be along in about another month or sooner depending on what people would like.

Cagallirocks


	4. dresses, women and love Poor Athrun

_**well here. The 4th chapter one person begged me for.special thanks to Lacus-chan and to Hades.Throne.Heiress for the help. and also SamuraiGirl7 for the help. **_

**_Asuka Mayu-to answer questions. Yes Cagalli is goin to the ball. It is very exciting._**

**_Just make sure to have a bucket handy for one part with Mia._**

**_Happy reading._**

**__**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Last chapter**_

'_I don't have anything to wear'. _

_Yunna smiled a sly smile and said 'That's where you're wrong. I knew you wanted to go so I prepare.' …………_

_**End**_

**Chapter 4**

Well the ball had been going for 3 hours already and Athrun had danced with 54 girls, but what scared him the most was the 5 requests from guys he got, so he was a little freaked out and exhausted. His father was yet to make an appearance but he wasn't at all fazed by this. To be honest he really couldn't care if his father came or not.

After dancing with a red haired girl who had nothing better to do than to press her breasts against him all through the dance. So after separating himself from her Athrun made his way through the crowd, and walked towards a pair of French doors that leads out onto a balcony. As he closed the doors behind him a gust of fresh air blew around him, surrounding him in peace. He smiled and walked to the railing, enjoying the moon light that illuminated his hair.

Athrun was snapped out of his trance when he heard the music stop in the ball room. Interested he walked back through the doors into the ballroom to see what was going on.

Athrun made his way through the crowd of people who had stopped dancing to see at the top of the stair case something more beautiful than he could imagine.

_**10 minutes before that…..**_

All that could be heard from out side was the sounds of shoes hitting the ground, before…

'UHH! Where is the ball room?' Cagalli cried. As she wondered the hallways she spotted a maid.

'Excuse me miss but can you helps me?' Cagalli asked politely.

The maid turned to her and her eyes widened but she regained herself and replied.

'You are looking for the ball room, am I correct?' As if reading her mind, the maid gestured Cagalli to follow her.Cagalli did follow her, almost tripping over the heels of the shoes and the dress. But keeping her composure the maid stopped and gestured her to go in.

The doors opened and Cagalli was engulfed by music and laughter. As she made her way to the top of the stairs she noticed everyone stopping and staring, in particular a pair of familiar emerald eyes.

_**Back to present**_

Cagalli made her decent down the stair case, lifting the skirt of the dress to make it easier and by the time she reached the bottom Athrun was already there waiting to escort her.

The other women in the ball room we're looking at her dress, trying to memorize it so they could get one made. The dress was a strapless, flowing ball gown silhouette. It had three different elements. First was a lacey material around the chest area to give it a feminine effect. Then around the abdomen area was a beaded crystal covering over pink material to give it a modern feel and the third element was a billowing tool skirt. The dress seemed to hug every curve on her body and was exquisite. And because she didn't want to be recognized the left over lace from the chest area was glued onto some cardboard and turned into a mask to cover her around the eyes. Her hair was up in a loose bun with little bits of fringe on her face. She didn't have much makeup on just some lip gloss and light blue eye shadow.

He smiled at her then bowed. She made a curtsy. Athrun then snatched up her hand and placed a kiss on it.Cagalli blushed and was then lead to the dance floor by Athrun. All eyes seemed to be on them as they took waltz position. Athruns hand on her bare back and it sent shivers up her spine, causing her to blush.

As the music started they both started to sway and move in time with each other. Athruns eyes never left Cagalli. And this didn't escape Cagalli for she was still blushing deeply. Making use of time he asked her some questions.

'Have we met? He asked her , while staring at her intently .

Cagalli wanted to say yes but the words Yunna said haunted the back of her mind,

_**Flashback**_

_Yunna handed her the dress and Cagalli took it and walked into her room to change. After what seemed to be an hour she came walking up the stairs. Yunna turned around and smiled gently. _

'_You look stunning Cagalli.' He told her._

'_Thank you. But what happens if someone recognizes me?' Cagalli asked._

_Yunna walked towards her a put a comforting hand on her shoulder._

'_I've taken care of that .Don't worry so much.' He said to calm her while handing her a mask that he had in his jacket pocket._

'_Put this on when you're finished and that should keep you unnoticed.'_

_As Cagalli was about to put the mask on, in came Asagi Caldwell, a close friend of Cagalli s. From the look of her it appeared to be snowing outside. She quickly closed the door behind her and dusted the remaining snow off herself and walked towards Cagalli. Asagi kept staring at her until,_

'_WOW!!OMG you look, gorgeous.' She exclaimed then regaining her composure 'come with me Cags and ill do your make up'. She said grabbing Cagalli by her arm and dragging her down stairs before she could protest._

_About ten minutes later Asagi came up the stairs telling Yunna she was done. Behind her Cagalli came up fully dressed with hair and makeup and the mask on.Yunna walked forward in shock and then smiled and grabbed a coat for her to wear. But before he could put it on her,_

'_WAIT!'Asagi exclaimed reaching for a box in the pocket. She stepped forward and opened it. Inside was a pure silver heart shaped necklace that had a blue sapphire in the centre. She removed it for the box and placed it around Cagalli s neck. 'There your ready'Asagi said stepping back._

'_Now remember Cagalli don't take that mask off and don't tell anyone who you are. Not even the king himself. And make sure to be back here by midnight. There will be a lot of drunk men looking for a great time so be back by then. Ok?' he reminded her , placing the coat around her._

'_Ok.' She answered.Cagalli waved to them as she stepped into the carriage .When it started to move she breathed deeply to calm herself down. It was her first time to the castle and there was an odd chance that she would run into the prince._

'Excuse me miss.'

_**End**_

A voice said snapping her out of her trance. Cagalli quickly remembered who she was dancing with.

The prince eyed her before asking,

'Are you ok? You still haven't answered my question.' He told her.

'Yes sire. I'm fine, its just a little stuffy in here. May I be excused?' She asked telling a little white lie. Athrun nodded and bowed. Cagalli made a quick curtsy before making her way outside, almost running and this didn't escape the prince for he was following her.

She made her way down to the fountain that was down in the court yard. Taking in the beauty of it the prince broke her from her trance yet again.

'Are you sure we haven't met before? You seem awfully familiar.' he asked.

'I'm positive. I would remember meeting you sir. You are the prince after all.' She replied trying hard not to tell him, turning her head back to the fountain. She then started to feel cold and began shivering.

This didn't escape the prince. He walked forward and wrapped his arms around her petite waist. What surprised him was she didn't pull away.

When Cagalli noticed the prince had wrapped his arms around her, her heart started to beat rapidly when she felt his warm breath on her neck, but she felt so warm and safe she didn't make a fuss.

After standing there for a few minutes Athrun slowly loosened his arms and Cagalli turned around to face him, staring into his hypnotic eyes, slowly loosing herself to him in his gaze. She almost jumped out of her skin when she noticed him lower his face to hers, slowly closing his eyes. As his lips were only a few centimeters away she closed her eyes and it happened, her first kiss. His lips were gentle and warm.

As she started to responded he put his arms around her waist drawing her closer to him. Her left hand remained on his chest while her right hand was on his cheek, feeling the warmth through her fingers.

Sadly they had to break the kiss for lack of oxygen. They were panting and blushing. They both kept on staring at each other not wanting this to end. Athrun was about to kiss her again until,

'Wait. What time is it?' she asked in a worried tone.

'Umm'he said looking at his watch, '11:55pm. Why?' he asked.

Cagalli sadly broke away from him and said,

'I have to go. Bye' she said hastily.

Before he could say something Cagalli picked up the skirt of her dress and ran towards the stairs. She almost made it to the top when she heard Athrun calling out after her and running to stop her. She almost did stop to wait but she then quickly ran back into the assembly through the same French doors and made her way through the throng of people.

Everyone looked with a bit of anger for their dancing was once again disrupted but their expressions soon change when the Prince came running into the ballroom, yelling at the guards to close the doors at the top of the stairs. He kept on making his way through the crowd before she could get away.

As Cagalli reached the top of the stairs she saw two guards heading that same way to close them. She picked her pace and bolted for the doors making it out just in time. Once outside she saw the carriage she arrived in and ran towards it. The footmen stepped forward and quickly opened the door.

A bang was heard from behind her and the prince came running out yelling at her to stop. She saw that he was running very fast and quickly stepped into the carriage telling the coach man to go. He did and once the prince reached to where the carriage was , all that was left was a shoe.

Athrun knelt down and picked it up delicately . He then looked to the gates. His eyes holding determination with in them. He stood up with the shoe in hand and walked towards a guard.

'This shoe belongs to the girl I have fallen for. You are ordered to try this shoe on every maiden in the land until you find her.' Athrun said in a demanding tone. Handing the shoe to the guard he walked inside and went to his room , closing and locking the doors behind him. He rested his head on the door until a voice behind said ,

'I've been waiting for you Athy-poo. Why did you make me wait?' in a very seductive tone.

Athrun turned to find the last person he wanted to see, Mia Campbell. His eyes went wider then dinner plates when he saw what she was wearing , or what little she was wearing. She was wearing a strapless black lace bra that was almost see through , it also had matching black knickers and suspender belt that was holding black stockings that came just over the knee in place . On her feet was a pair of shin length high heeled leather boots .

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Athrun tried to get her off but it wasn't working.

'What are you doing here Mia?' he asked, although he knew the answer.

Mia just smiled and then kissed him full force almost knocking him through the door. She was about to take off his tie when a knock came at the door.

'Master Athrun , we are here to draw you a bath. May we come in ?' said a maid .

Athrun was finally able to get Mia off him and before she could reply said, 'Yes please do come in'. The door opened and in came 2 maids.

He turned to the maids and asked

'Can one of you please escort this young lady to a guard and tell him to put her in a carriage ?'

'Yes sir.' One maid stepped forward and led Mia out.

Breathing a sigh of relief he followed the maid into the bathroom and she drew him a bath . After she did , the maid exited the room . Athrun the stripped down (now girls we all know athrun is hot XD) and climbed into the warm soothing water. As he started to relax as his mind went to the blonde girl his heart keeps calling out for.

'I wonder why you ran like that ,without telling me your name.?' he though to him self. As that though passed through his head he yawned and started to feel tired. So he climbed out of the bath and dried himself off and then put on his pajamas and climbed into bed , falling to sleep almost instantly.

_**Somewhere else…**_

The carriage stopped in front of the shop and Cagalli climbed out looking exhausted. Opening the door she saw that Yunna had fallen asleep in his chair waiting for her. She grabbed a blanket that was near by and covered him over with it.

She then headed down stairs and went to her room. Opening the door she was surprised to see Asagi waiting on a chair beside her bed. Asagi looked up at Cagalli and smiled.

'I see your home. Did you have fun? What was it like? Did you dance?' Asagi said bombarding her with questions.

Cagalli held up her hands gesturing her to slow down.

'Whoa whoa whoa. Hold up there. Please one question at a time.' Cagalli said. 'Yes I did dance , yes I had fun and what was the other question?' she answered .

Asagi stayed silent for a few seconds before say ' What was it like there?' she asked .

Cagalli smiled before asking ,

'Before that can I please take off the dress and makeup and get a bit more comfortable ?'She asked.

'Yeh sure. Ill give you some privacy. Call me when you're done.' Asagi said exiting the room. When Asagi left Cagalli walked over to her dresser and took off the make up and necklace and slipped into some warm pajamas.

When she was done she called Asagi back in and they both sat down on the bed talking about everything that happened , only stopping at one point for Asagi to scold Cagalli for running away. After a long chat to Asagi about what has been happening and how her family is , Asagi and Cagalli fell asleep on Cagalli s bed with the moon shining in on them .

The door opened and Yunna stepped in having just awoke. Seeing Cagalli and Asagi sleeping safely he carefully picked Asagi up and laid her down on a bed on the opposite wall and covering her with the blanket. He then laid Cagalli in her bed properly and covered her over with the covers and closing the curtains on the wall beside cagalli s bed.

He closed the door behind him and went to bed himself after making sure she was safely home.

Cagalli s dreams were filled with memories of the ball and the prince and how she left the ball. A small smile crossed her face even though she was asleep as she dreamt about the princes kiss , the kiss , her first kiss. No matter how she looked at it is was the perfect kiss. With that the rest of her sleep was dreamless.

Tomorrow was going to be a busy day and she needed her sleep.

_**End of chapter 4.**_

**_

* * *

well there ya have it._**

yes the dress i used is from A cinderella story.

well please leave comments and NO FLAMES WILL BE ALLOWED!!!

Cagallirocks


	5. tears,running and well read for yourself

**Well i was feeling happy this week so i update. **

**tell me if there is something wrong with it. Ive used " these quotations for talking instead of '. **

**special thkz to all those who reviewed it for me. it gave me alot of encouragement.**

**well enjoy. lots of fluff in this chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

The sun light shone through the window and all could be heard was the groaning of Cagalli who was woken by the light. Cracking an eye open she winced as she felt her head thumping in pain. Slowly lifting herself up off the pillow she heard a moan come from beside. She turned to see Asagi sleeping soundly. Not wanting to disturb her she quietly climbed out of bed and tip toed to the dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans, a shirt and jumper.

Opening the door wide enough she slipped through and closed it behind her. She then changed into the clothes and set her pyjamas in the corner. Cagalli then made her way up the stairs and saw Yunna sitting there beside the window reading something. Cagalli then smirked after having a wicked thought and started to sneak up behind him. She then launched forward and yelled...

"GOOD MORNING"!

Yunna jumped and noticed it was Cagalli. Placing a hand over his heart and taking several deep breathes he sat there for a minute or so to calm himself down.

"Cagalli. What are you trying to do to me, give me a heart attack"? He asked.

Cagalli didn't answer; she was trying not to giggle out loud, and was failing rapidly. She couldn't hold it in anymore and she cracked. Instead of trying to stop her, Yunna just sat there and smiled. It had been a long time since Cagalli acted this free and childish. She had always been like a daughter to him. What he couldn't understand was why her step mom hated so much. Her step mum just turned up on his door step 6 years ago and told him to take her and then ran off. To this day he has never heard a word from her. Not that it bothered him much.

Having Cagalli around for the past six years brightened up his life a lot. It made things different. He acted like an over protective father. Well you couldn't blame him. She was a sweet and innocent girl and she was beautiful. That reminds him of that really flirty guy that came in here and tried to get cagalli into his bed with him. She was fifteen at the time and the store was getting close to closing time when…..

_**Flashback**_

"**Hey Yunna. Do you….. know who this guy is?" Cagalli asked while running ****down the stairs. She had a pissed off look on her face. Her face was red and her eyes had a look of flames in them. She stopped in front of him tapping her foot angrily with her hands on her hips, searching for answers.**

"**Know who Caggy?**** You haven't told me who he is yet or what he's doing." Yunna asked in confusion.**

"**There's this really annoying guy at the counter and he keeps calling me 'Sweet Lips' and asking me to come back to his place for a bit of fun. I know what fun he's after". She explained crossing her arms in front of her chest as if to protect herself. **

**When Yunna didn't answer she noticed his eyes go red in fury. He stood up and went upstairs, with Cagalli close behind. Once he reached the top he saw a young man around 19 or 20 years old. He had scruffy red hair and was strongly built, and Yunna didn't like him one bit. Yunna walked up to the counter and the young man turned and smirked when he saw Cagalli standing behind Yunna.**

"**Hey my hunny. Whatcha doin all tha way back there? Come ova her and gimme some suga." He said trying to act all cool. **

**When he noticed Cagalli wouldn't move he took the chance initiate the first move and started making his way around the counter. He didn't even make it to the end when Yunna stepped in front of him and grabbed his shoulder.**

"**If you ever show your face around this shop again I promise you won't leave here walking. YOU GOT THAT!!!??" Yunna said with so much venom in his voice the guy had a little bit of an accident. He nodded quickly and then made a very fast exit out of the shop. **

**Yunna then turned around to see Cagalli wide eyed in shock. She had never seen Yunna so angry. Slowly she walked up to him and put a hand on his forearm.**

"**What happened? ****She asked.**

"**Im sorry. I guess I got kinda carried away. I was just so furious at him." He explained. He gave her a small smile and then disappeared down stairs. **

_**End**_

Still lost in his trance Cagalli kneeled beside him and stared at him like he was crazy. When he finally returned to the real world he noticed the look on her face. Then a thought came to him.

"Cagalli, would you play a piece on the piano?" he asked.

She thought for a moment before turning and running down the stairs. After a few minutes she came back with Asagi following close behind. She sat down at the piano and opened it. Setting out the music she had written she turned and asked if they were ready. They nodded in response and Cagalli turned back to the piano. Her fingers gracefully played the keys creating a beautiful melody. The sounds filled the room and created a calm feeling. Asagi quietly asked her to sing and she nodded and started singing...

**He drowns in his dreams **

**An**** exquisite extreme I know**

**He's as damned as he seems **

**M****ore heaven than a heart could hold**

Yunna sat there smiling while Asagi was slowly swaying to the music. Cagalli's voice was soulful and sweet. So much emotion and life to it.

**An****d if I tried to save him**

**My whole world could cave in**

**It just ain't right**

**Just ain't right**

But Yunna and Asagi. A pair of emerald eyes stood there lost in the harmony of her voice. His fingers skimmed along the handle and he entered the store still lost in a trance.

**Oh and I don't know **

**I don't know what he's after**

**But he's so beautiful**

**Such a beautiful disaster**

**And if I could hold on**

**Through the tears and the laughter **

**Would it be beautiful **

**Or just a beautiful disaster **

The three just watched and listened. The new comer taking a seat next to Yunna.

**He's**** magic and myth**

**As**** strong as what I believe **

**A tragedy with**

**More damage than a soul should see**

**and do I try to change him**

**so hard not to blame him**

**Hold on tight**

**Hold on tight**

**Oh cause I don't know**

**I don't know what he's after**

**But he's so beautiful**

**Such a beautiful disaster **

**And if I could hold on**

**Through the tears and the laughter **

**Would it be beautiful **

**Or just a beautiful disaster**

**I'm longing for love and the logical**

**But he's on happy hysterical **

**I'm waiting for some kind of miracle **

**Waiting so long**

**He's**** soft to the touch**

**But frayed at the end he breaks**

**He's**** never enough**

**And still he's more than I can take**

**Oh cause I don't know**

**I don't know what he's after**

**But he's so beautiful**

**Such a beautiful disaster **

**And if I could hold on**

**Through the tears and the laughter **

**Would it be beautiful **

**Or just a beautiful disaster**

**He's beautiful**

**Such a beautiful disaster**

Cagalli finished playing and was met by the sounds of people clapping. She stood and turned around only to find a third person. She recognised him immediately.

"Athrun. What brings you here?" she asked him.

He snapped out of his trance when she said his name.

"Oh sorry its just I heard your singing from outside and I was drawn in by it." He explained, causing her to blush by his comment.

"Thank you. Ummm Yunna, Asagi this is Athrun" gesturing towards Athrun," This is my owner and my best friend." Gesturing to Asagi and Yunna.

"Pleasure". Athrun said with a bow. In return Yunna bowed and Asagi made a curtsy. While Cagalli was talking with Athrun, Yunna eyed him for a moment like a father would . Athrun seemed every bit the gentleman and he saw the way Cagalli eyed him and he could see she liked him a lot. But he seemed so familiar. The way he holds himself with such manners and confidence. Then it hit him. The prince. That blue hair and the emerald eyes. Of course. He snapped out of his thoughts when Athrun said something of great interest.

"I'm searching for a maiden I danced with at the ball. She was so beautiful. But no one knows who she is or where she went. So tomorrow the shoe she left behind will be fitted on to every maiden in the land." He explained to everyone.

Athrun didn't notice but Asagi and Yunna sure did that when the prince said that, Cagalli went white and just stood wide eyed in shock.

"umm would you like some tea athrun?" Yunna asked quickly.

Athrun smiled and said "Some tea would be nice please".

While Yunna kept Athrun busy Asagi pulled Cagalli downstairs and shut the door.

"Are you ok?" she asked, the concern evident in her voice.

"That was me". She replied.

"Who was… what was you?" Asagi asked with a stammer.

"I was the one he danced with. I was the one that ran off. I left the other shoe to this" she explained holding up the shoe "I was the one he said he has fallen for and is so beautiful. How could that be?" she ended breaking down in tears. She fell to her knees and sobbed. Asagi seeing this knelt down and held her soothing her back. When Cagalli finally calmed down Yunna came down to see what was taking them so long when he saw Cagalli all puffy in the face. He automatically knew she had been crying and rushed over to her and hugged her.

"Are you ok Caggy?" he asked holding her lovingly.

"I am now." She said. In the mean time Athrun had come down to see what was wrong. He was about to ask when he spotted a shoe down on the ground. It looked similar to the one he has in his pocket. He walked over and picked it up. He saw that it was the exact same. He turned around to the others holding the shoe.

"Whose shoe is this?" he asked with a slight hint of despair in his voice.

Cagalli turned and seen he had her shoe in his hand. Her eyes looked into Athruns and a frown appeared on his face. He knew those eyes from somewhere. Stepping closer he asked her…

"Is this… your shoe?" he asked.

Instead of answering she started making steps backward. The prince as if knowing what she was going to do put down the shoe on the table. As soon as he did that Cagalli bolted up the stairs and out the door into the street with the prince in hot pursuit. She could hear the prince yelling at her to stop. She remembered doing this last night at the ball.

She came to a corner and stopped for a quick second to see the prince with a girl hanging off his arm. Taking advantage she kept running until she ran out of breath. After a few minutes she decided to see if the prince had gone. Walking back to the corner she saw the prince and the girl gone. Taking a chance she ran back to the shop.

She made a shop front away when she saw Yunna and Asagi standing out the front with desperation written on their faces. She ran up to them and they immediately hugged her and started telling her never to do that again. They took her back inside and blocked the door so she couldn't run off when she noticed the prince standing there staring at her.

He stepped forward and his left hand met her cheek and he caressed it gently. By this stage Cagalli had already started shedding tears which were wiped off by the prince's thumb. Taking her other cheek in his hand he moved his face so close to hers that their noses touched. Then his lips met hers and he kissed her. His lips were so soft and enticing that she responded. Her hands rested on his strong chest and his hands moved to her back, pulling her closer to him. They stood there lost in each other for what seemed to be an eternity but they had to break because they needed air.

Athrun pulled her into him again and her head rested on his shoulder, while he buried his face in her hair taking in her scent. Cagalli was the first to break when she lightly pushed against his chest. Looking up at him she asked in a voice barely audible.

"Why… did you do that?"

"Because I've fallen for a beautiful woman." He answered simply.

"But I'm not a princess or for that matter I'm a no body." She said.

Athrun stood there for a minute taking in what she said and then let out a small chuckle. Cagalli became angered by this and pouted at him.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!!!???" she yelled.

The prince stopped and looked at her pouting face.

"You're cute when you pout. And for what you just said I don't care if you're not a princess or even as you put it a 'nobody'. I fell in love with you, your eyes and heart." he said to her causing her to blush crimson red. She buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck.

They couple forgot but Yunna and Asagi were still there watching them. Asagi was holding a handkerchief to her face because of the scene before them. Yunna stood there with a smile on his face. He was so happy Cagalli had found someone special. He then saw the prince take out a ring box and then he slide the ring on Cagalli's ring finger and her hugging him tightly.

He walked over to them and Cagalli broke from Athrun and hugged Yunna. He chuckled slightly. When She broke the hug he held her and told her he was very happy for her. Cagalli then asked him something that made him tear up a little.

"Will you walk me down the aisle?"

He nodded with a smile. He then walked over to athrun and said…

"do you promise to take care of her?" he asked in a fatherly tone. Athrun stared at him for a second before answering.

"I promise to love her, take care of her and protect for the rest of my life sir." His voice was strong and not one word was stuttered. Yunna smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm entrusting her to you. Good luck." He said turning around and saw Asagi looking at the ring. It was silver and had a teardrop shaped diamond. It was around 15crt. And on the inside of the band was the inscription 'Amor_ vincit omnia' _meaning love conquers all Asagi then drew cagalli into a tight hug and smiled through her tears of joy.

Athrun walked over to the two and whispered something in Cagalli's ear. She let go of Asagi and told Yunna she was going to meet the king and would be back soon. He nodded and watched the pair walk out the door.

**With the couple**

All the way up to the palace Athrun couldn't stop smiling. Here he was walking to meet with his father, with his fiancée. Hopefully his father would accept her. He knew his mother would. Looking at Cagalli now with the sunlight shining on her face and through her hair she looked like a masterpiece. She was exquisite.

After half an hour of walking they arrived at the palace. Cagalli looked very nervous but Athrun squeezed her hand gently to reassure her. She looked at him and smiled. They walked through the gates and along to path to the door. It opened and they made their way to Athruns father's office. After a series of turns they made it to King Zala's office.

Taking a deep breath Athrun opened the door to find…….

* * *

The song Cagalli sings is called **Beautiful Disaster by Kelly Clarkson**.

plz review

**NO FLAMES OR BASHINGS SHALL BE ACCEPTED!!!!**

**Cagallirocks**


	6. NO WAY!

**here it is chapter 6.**

**hope u all like it.**

**its short i know but the next chapter will be alot longer. i promise.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**.

_Previously on Love knows no bounds_

_All the way up to the palace Athrun couldn't stop smiling. Here he was walking to meet with his father, with his fiancée. Hopefully his father would accept her. He knew his mother would. Looking at Cagalli now with the sunlight shining on her face and through her hair she looked like a masterpiece. She was exquisite._

_After half an hour of walking they arrived at the palace. Cagalli looked very nervous but Athrun squeezed her hand gently to reassure her. She looked at him and smiled. They walked through the gates and along to path to the door. It opened and they made their way to Athruns father's office. After a series of turns they made it to King Zala's office. _

_Taking a deep breath Athrun opened the door to find……. _

_On with the story_

"OMG"!! Said a wide eyed Athrun. His brain was still hadn't caught up with the sight his eyes are seeing.

Right in front of him was his father on the floor with a pool of blood surrounding him. His eyes were wide open and his face deathly pale. In the centre of his chest was one of the swords from the library's fireplace mantle. Walking towards his father he saw that this was a murder. Cagalli stayed in the doorway, feeling that she shouldn't go in. There were bloody foot prints leading from the body. Athruns eyes darkened with rage. He knelt down beside his father and saw a note inside his hand. Athrun hesitated at first but then pulled the note out of his hand, shivering at the coldness of his hand. He opened it and read the writing. His face went from rage to confused anger. The note read…

_**Dear son,**_

_**I know I haven't called you that for a long time but I've come to realise that what I've been doing to you is wrong. If you are reading this note that means I'm already gone from this world. I just want you to know I do love you son and will always hate myself for treating any lower than that. It just got hard there for you look so much like your mother and you act like her to. Every time I looked at you I saw her and it hurt. Your good nature also hurt and I pushed you away. I'm sorry. **_

_**My other reason for writing this was to warn you. There is a group called blue cosmos that are out to kill you and myself. They may have already done so, so if this note finds you when I'm gone then leave. Leave ZAFT and find some where to hide. **__**If they kill me, their next target is you so trust no one and be careful. These people are dangerous and cunning. They will sacrifice themselves to catch us and people like us.**_

_**Goodbye Athrun**_

_**From your father.**_

Athrun stared at the note while his brain was trying to digest what he just read. He took one last look at his father and then stood and walked towards Cagalli. She didn't say anything but Athrun handed her the note. She pushed off the wall and took the note from him. She read through it and her face read pure shock. She looked back at Athrun who was on the verge of tears, seeing this softened her expression.

Without hesitation she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting his head on her shoulder. After about a minute his tears leaked out in bucket loads. He put his arms around her waist and cried. Cagalli just stood there and ran her fingers through his hair and soothed him gently. Athrun ended up crying until his tear ducts ran dry. He tightened his arms around Cagalli gently.

They stood there for a few minutes until Athrun felt Cagalli's warm breath against his neck. He moved slightly to see Cagalli had fallen asleep. He smiled at the sight. She had a very cute appearance when she was asleep. He carefully lifted her into his arms and carried her bridal style to his room. He opened the door and walked to his bed. He places her gently down and cover her over with the doona. Athrun didn't bother to change out of his clothes so he climbed into the other side of the bed.

He was about to get comfortable when Cagalli snuggled into him, resting her head on his chest. Blushing slightly he wrapped his arms around her and fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Some where else…..**

"Well did you do it"? Asked a tall dark haired woman.

"It's all set miss. We just have to wait for his approval." Answered a young orange haired man.

Even in the dark the smugness on the woman's face could be read. She suddenly hissed in pain as scar across her face began to burn. The young man ran forward and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" he asked calmly.

She didn't answer straight away. She looked at him through hazy eyes. There were tears welling up in the corners of them. Her face read pain and revenge.

"Ill be fine. After the plan follows through, will this pain ever go away." She explained, with determination written all over her face and body language.

"Lets not waste time pondering and waiting for his order. Let's move out. Its time to destroy that town." She ordered.

"Yes sir!" he said, saluting her at the same time. He then turned towards the troops and yelled out "FOR THE PERSERVATION OF OUR BLUE AND PURE WORLD!!"

This was met with cheers all around. Everyone present then started heading for the carriages that were on the road leading into the town. The carriages took off once everyone had boarded. It didn't take them long to reach the entrance to the castle. They couldn't go in through the gates so they hired some to pose as a maid. This very person let them in through the back door.

They made their way up the hallway when one of their men tripped on a vase stand, knocking over the vase that was standing on it. It crashed to the floor breaking into pieces. But that's not what worried them. The noise travelled all the way up the hall.

**Meanwhile****….**

CRASH!

The noise caused Athrun, who was still half asleep, to fall out of bed and land straight on his back with a thump. He quickly recovered and stood up. He thought for a while what that noise could be but his mind went back to the letter,

"_**Their next target is you so trust no one and be careful".**_

These words echoed in Athruns mind. He decided not to take any chances. He walked around to the other side of the bed where Cagalli was still fast asleep. He kneeled beside her and stroked his hand through her hair.

"Cagalli." He whispered. This caused her to moan and crack open an eye. The candlelight brought out the colour in her amber eyes. "We have to go. Their here" He told her. He then stood up and went to his wardrobe and pulled out his clothes. He also pulled out a change for Cagalli. Instead of a dress he pulled out a pair of pants and a shirt.

"You might need to wear these. I can't protect you properly as a girl. And they won't know you as my weakness." He also pulled out 2 trench coats.

Cagalli knew exactly who he was talking about, Blue Cosmos, and didn't offer any argument seeing that Athrun was dead serious. He was right. If he cared as much as he says then they may use her as bait to make him do what ever they wanted. She climbed out of bed and walked towards the bathroom with the clothes. After about five minutes she came out wearing them. The pants dragged a little but the shirt hide the fact that's she's a female.

He smiled at her. He couldn't deny the fact she still looked beautiful even in men's clothing. Seeing her blush from his stare he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her hands rested on his strong chest. He kissed her forehead then her nose and then locked her lips in a passionate kiss. They stayed like that for a little bit, not knowing when they would get the chance to. They broke and Athrun placed a lite kiss on her cheek.

He then went to the bathroom and changed into black pants and a red turtle neck sweater (yes no shirt underneath). He came back out to no Cagalli. He also saw that one of the trench coats he pulled out of his wardrobe was gone to. He checked the balcony and saw she wasn't there. He began to panic when he felt a strange pain in his chest. Athrun grabbed the other coat and put it on. He slipped on a pair of boots and stepped out into the hallway to see nothing. But something caught Athruns eye that disturbed him.

A trail of blood that was leading up the hallway towards the entrance. The drops were no bigger than the nail on your little finger, but Athrun still had a bad feeling about them. He hesitated for a moment but then carefully followed the trail until they stopped at the front door. He reached for the handle and opened to be met by the cold dark night. The sky was covered in clouds that were bringing rain. He stepped out to see the blood trail continue down the stairs.

Athrun followed the trail until it reached the gates and it's stopped there. Feeling tears sting his eyes he knew it was Cagalli's blood. Letting a cry he dropped to his knees and sobbed. He cried for a long time until he didn't have the strength to cry. He shakily stood up and walked out the gate. He was going to bring back Cagalli and if he couldn't do as much he would die trying.

**On the outskirts of the town…**

The night air was freezing even with a thick trench coat on. Cagalli could barley take it. She let out a couple of tears while thinking of Athrun. Even with Blue cosmos hot on her tail. She tricked them into believing she was a boy and that she was Athrun. She didn't feel to great knowing she lied. But she felt better knowing they weren't chasing Athrun now.

She knew Athrun would be searching for her by now and that he wouldn't be too impressed with what she's doing that's if he knew she has done this. She's risking her life for him. A picture of Athrun when he found his dad. The rage that was written on his face and it scared her so much she trembled. She hoped he wouldn't be that mad at her and that he would some day forgive her. Cagalli knew she wouldn't be able to live if he was mad at her.

Suddenly the sting from her arm snapped her out of her thoughts. She cut her right arm; using a dagger she found in Athruns bedside table, to make the trail of blood so blue cosmos would follow it. It hurt so badly and the blood was just starting to clot making the wound ugly and look almost like it was infected. She knew that it would soon if she didn't do anything about it. She tried finding a building that had its lights on but she had no such luck. Cagalli would either have to go back to the palace and find some bandages or keep going and tear off a bit of the shirt to make a bandage.

She stopped at a well that was at the side of the path and used the bucket to bring up the water. She cupped it with her hands and drank. She could see the outline of her head in the water and saw her hair falling down. Deciding to do something about it. Cagalli unsheathed the dagger and separated a section of her hair and with out a second thought she cut it. She did this until it was short enough, which ended up being about 5 centimetres off her shoulders. Pleased with her work she sheathed the knife and continued walking.

She walked along the path till it came to and end and the rest was forest. Turning back she could see the town in darkness. 'What would you expect at midnight?' said her conscious. She sighed and was about to walk when she saw about 5 Blue cosmos troops still chasing her.

'Don't they ever give up?' She thought to herself. Seeing that she needed to run to put a bit of distance between her and them she ran straight into the forest and didn't look back. She could hear the yell of their commander telling them to search the forest. Cagalli knew she couldn't out run them forever so she found a bushy tree and climbed up the trunk. She was so grateful for the pants. It made climbing the tree that much easier.

She had just made it to the thickest part of the tree when a group came running under the tree. They stopped when they found her foot print in the dirt. Cagalli clamped her mouth shut and tried to calm down her breathing. At one point she could feel the eyes of one of the members stare right at her. She let out a grate sigh when they ran deeper into the forest.

Cagalli carefully climbed back down but a branch hit the cut on her arm and she hissed in pain and with out realizing let go of the tree to and tumbled down onto the cold earth floor, falling face first in the mud. Not feeling any pain besides her arm, Cagalli quickly jumped off the ground and scanned around her. The clouds that once covered the night sky had cleared and she could see the moon light shine through the trees and that gave showed everything around her.

She could hear nothing and see nothing which made her a little scared. Where had they gone? That question soon went when she heard the voices of them again. Hearing them getting closer again she quickly hid behind the tree but was able to see the other side.

As she thought they had come back and they were all covered in mud. Cagalli tried her best not to laugh. It was just so funny. Luckily she was able to hold it in. Then the man who spoke like the leader turned to where Cagalli was and started walking towards her.

Cagalli's heart started beating faster and faster. It felt like it was going to thump out of her chest. As he got closer Cagalli just shot up and ran. Not looking back to see how far they had gotten she reached back to where she entered. She could hear them running after her and yelling at her to stop.

She took off again and ran along the edge of the forest. She kept running even with the burning sensation of her legs and her breathes becoming short and wheezy. She came to a new road that lead back to the town. It also went another way that she wasn't ready to find out about. So she followed the path back to town. Cagalli was about to continue but stopped when she remember why she ran away from the town. So she turned and ran back the other way.

Cagalli kept running for what seemed to be hours but it was worth it. She came across an old hut along the road. She stopped and went up to one of the windows, and it appeared to be empty. Deciding she needed a break she opened the door and went in. it was small with a fire place and one chair. There was a little bench in one corner with a cup and plate on it. She walked over to the chair and sat down. Before long she fell asleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

well no one expected this i guess. some did but most of u didnt.

plz read and review.

**NO FLAMES OR BASHINGS SHALL BE EXCEPTED.**


	7. Aftermath

**Here people. as promised. i did promise a certain someone and i know its late but tough. it was hard.** **Just 5 more chapters left of this story. the next one ill update is Kidnapped and mute. so plz hold on. well i wont keep you any longer.**

**happy reading**

_

* * *

_

_Previously on Love knows no bounds_

_She took off again and ran along the edge of the forest. She kept running even with the burning sensation of her legs and her breathes becoming short and wheezy. She came to a new road that lead back to the town. It also went another way that she wasn't ready to find out about. So she followed the path back to town. Cagalli was about to continue but stopped when she remember why she ran away from the town. So she turned and ran back the other way. _

_Cagalli kept running for what seemed to be hours but it was worth it. She came across an old hut along the road. She stopped and went up to one of the windows, and it appeared to be empty. Deciding she needed a break she opened the door and went in. it was small with a fire place and one chair. There was a little bench in one corner with a cup and plate on it. She walked over to the chair and sat down. Before long she fell asleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day._

**Chapter 7**

The early morning mist covered everywhere and made this time freezing for anyone game enough to venture out.

It's been a week since Blue cosmos came after Athrun and it has also been a week since Athrun last saw Cagalli. The leader of Blue cosmos was killed two days ago by some ZAFT soldiers that were trolling the area. But even with that happening they were still searching the area for him.

Poor Athrun had been searching for Cagalli since she went missing and had no luck what so ever yet. He wasn't going to give up though; he loved her way too much. He was tried, cold and hungry and he couldn't get the picture of Cagalli dead out of his mind for even a second. The morning arrived and the first sign of day break was just over the horizon. The sun tinted the sky a perfect shade of pinks, yellows and almost purple where the blue met the pink. Nice as the sunrise was it didn't lighten Athrun's mood any. His clothes were covered in mud, his hair needed a desperate bush and he had bags developing under his eyes. What kept him together was the fact he had a feeling that Cagalli was still alive.

Right now he was making his way through the forest. He knew some people in the neighboring town of Junis Seven that he could stay with, while he searched for Cagalli and escape Blue Cosmos at the same time. Her name was Lacus Clyne and she lived with her father there in a manor. He knew Lacus for a long time and was very close to her. They used to play together when they were about 5 or 6. Her father would make time to bring Lacus to his place and they would spend hours on end running around together. He remembered one time Lacus found a little duckling that was lost when they were 7 …

_**Flashback**_

_It was a bright sunny day and mother natures been very kind. Today Athruns parents decided to throw a little party. They had already invited Lacus Clyne and her father. The maids had spent hours preparing scones and biscuits for the day. You see it was Lacus birthday today. And they wanted her to have fun. Once they arrived, Athrun and Lacus disappeared without a word to their parents. The children had a habit of running off to the forest so it didn't faze them. _

_Athrun and lacus were walking through the forest searching for wild berries when lacus ran off somewhere. Athrun followed her while calling out to her. But Athrun slowly lost sight of her. He began to panic when…_

'_Hey Athrun. Look at what I found.' Called lacus from behind a bush. Heaving a sigh of relief Athrun walked over to her and saw in her hands a little yellow and black duckling. 'Isn't just so cute Athrun.' said looking at the duck with a cute expression._

_The duck really was cute._

'_Do you wanna keep it Lacus?' Athrun asked her seeing how much so liked the duck._

_Instead of answering in words Lacus nodded at a speed that you couldn't see her nose. It was just a blur._

'_Come one Fluffy. Let's go home.' She said to the duck. They started walking back towards the house following the path on which the followed into the forest. They made it to the edge of the forest and looked at the house in front. From where they were standing they could see Athruns mum and dad and Lacus's dad all talking and having fun. It took till Athrun and Lacus made their way up the stairs towards the patio for them to notice they were back. Once their children made it to the table they saw lacus holding the little duck in her hands._

'_Love, where did you find that?' her father asked. Lacus looked at him sweetly before answering._

'_I found him in the forest daddy. He was lost and I bought him back with me.' She answered. She looked down at the little duck and stroked his feathers tenderly. It appeared to have fallen asleep in her lap. Athruns mum smiled at the love lacus showed for the duck._

'_Athrun would be a dear and pour Lacus some tea?' Athruns mum asked. Athrun just nodded and grabbed a cup and saucer and filled it with tea. He then placed it carefully on the table in front of Lacus._

'_Thank you very much.' she replied taking a sip of the tea. She then diverted her eyes to look at her father. 'Daddy is it ok if I keep him?' she asked sweetly. Her Father thought for a while but seeing Lacus so happy and content with the duck he nodded whiling smiling. If possible the smile on her face grew wider. _

_From that day on she never let Fluffy out of her sight. _

_**End **_

And she never did. Actually she found a female duck and called her Sasha and now has two baby ducklings called Georgia and Sam. Lacus was now the same age as him and she sings every Saturday for the local town market. She draws a crowd to for everyone loves to hear her sing. It seemed the older she gets the better a singer she is. She's planning on traveling to the near by towns and performing free concerts for the people. That's what people love about her. She loves people and even visits towns where poorer people live and helps them by cleaning up and bringing food and all sorts of jobs. Just a month ago he and Kira went there with her to fix up a few houses that need fixing like the roofs and stuff. The people weren't the only ones who loved her. Kira and Lacus are engaged to be married soon and Kira's moved in with her. Kira's already asked him to be best man.

Athrun was snapped out his trance when he reached the gates of Clyne Manor. It was a nice house and was homey but what gives it a majestic look is the garden. It was filled with cherry blossoms, roses of pink, yellow, red, whites, and purples, gardenias of various colors, violets, and frangipanis, and that's just the front yard. Lacus can often be seen in the garden with the children from the orphanage picking flowers to liven it up a bit. What defines the front garden is the giant oak tree that has a swing hanging from it. Lacus's great great grandfather planted it when he was a little boy. It was beautiful and its still hasn't lost its leaves even though autumn is coming up. Athrun made his way up the path to the door and knocked. After about a minute one of the maids opened the door and smiled at him.

'Pleased to see you again Master Athrun. It's been quite some time. Follow me.' She greeted stepping aside to let him in. He entered and removed his coat. The maid took it and hung it on the door. Then she led him down the hall towards the music room, where the unmistakable voice of Lacus could be heard. Athrun opened the door a crack and could see Lacus at the piano.

The nighttime fills the sky  
Stars alive, go floating by  
so still the evening air so warm and soft  
Peace everywhere I see the world in harmony  
a world of peace and humanity  
where people walk free like water in a stream  
flowing on forever more

"Must be a new song". Athrun thought to himself.

The breezes softly blow crisp and warm,  
So sweet I know,  
Upon my cheek, I can feel tenderly a kiss so real  
Like a brush of a hair band I can not see  
The sound of the voice deep inside of my heart  
So I dream of a new day coming,  
for all the world to see

Lift your eyes and see a new day dawning  
a dream, that will soon come true  
the day we waited for!  
Lift your heart and see the future for us all!

The piano stopped and left a peaceful feeling in the air. Athrun slowly opened the door wider and stepped in. He closed the door and it was obviously louder than he thought for Lacus turned around. She saw athrun and smiled widely. Next thing he knew lacus had pushed him over in a tight embrace. It was warm and felt like home, until it started to cut off his oxygen.

'choke Lacus…. N...ot…bre...a.thi..ng choke' he tried to say but came out softly and rasped.

To some it might not have been clear but it was clear enough for Lacus because she quickly got off of him and kneeled in front holding him up by the shoulder. Athrun eventually caught his breath and looked up at Lacus and smiled fondly. The both stood and hugged again only this time it was upright. After a few minutes they broke apart and walked towards the set of French doors that lead out to the veranda.

Once outside a wide assortment of roses filled the garden and the air with a vibrant perfume. The front yard was her dads section which was why it has more flowers than just roses. Lacus however loves roses and has just that: Nothing but roses. Her favorites were the pure white ice burg roses. They surrounded the fountain that is situated in the centre of the path.

Set out under the veranda a table and two chairs with tea already set out ready. Athrun and Lacus made their way towards the table and sat down, Athrun pulled the chair out for Lacus first as any gentlemen would do. Lacus was the first to start the conversation.

'Athrun, if you don't mind me asking what happened to you?' She asked him pointing at his clothes and face that were caked in mud.

Athrun looked up from his tea, then after a moment set down his cup and sighed. He thought for a while about how he could tell her.

'Well it started….' He started. He talked for what seemed to be hours with Lacus listening and digesting every word. She offered a sweet smile when he talked about Cagalli, seeing that he really cared for her. She was very happy for her friend. But a sad expression crossed her face when he explained the whole Blue cosmos dealings. His hands clenched into fists during that and Lacus to felt angered by it.

By the end of Athruns story tears of pain and sadness fell from his eyes. It was an endless flow and couldn't be stopped. He then dropped to his knees and sobbed endlessly. Lacus followed and hugged him. She could feel the wetness on her shoulder and it almost made her cry. They stayed like that until the only sound heard was the rhythmic breathing of Athrun who had fallen asleep.

Seeing that Athrun needed his sleep Lacus did not wish to wake him, she called for the butler to bring him upstairs. The butler came in and saw Athrun and picked him up off of Lacus's shoulder and bought him up to the guest room. It was spacious and was colored light blue. There was a bed just under the windows with flowers placed on the side table. Lacus pulled down the sheets so the butler could put Athrun in bed. She then left the room to leave him alone and went downstairs to the kitchen to see the cook about a remedy for Athrun.

She could tell he hasn't slept for a while and the cook might have something to help him sleep better. Once she made it to the kitchen she Lacus could smell the aroma of fresh breads coming from within. The smell made her stomach rumble. It was still early and she hadn't eaten anything yet. She entered and saw the cook sitting by the window looking out over a pond where her ducks are. Lacus quietly walked over the cook and tapped her shoulder lightly. The cook snapped out her trance and turned to Lacus. Her face was calm and peaceful.

'Good morning Miss.' she said quietly. She then stood up and went towards the bread that's on the bench. She removed the cover and placed the bread on a chopping board. She cut a slice and buttered it, the butter melted into the bread and left a golden coloring to the bread. She then gave it to Lacus who took it gratefully. Lacus took a seat that was just across from the cook and started to eat.

Once Lacus had finished she wiped her hands on a napkin and looked seriously at the cook.

"Umm today Athrun showed up…'she started only to be interrupted.

'Master Athruns here. Ohh I haven't seen him for the longest time. How is he?' the cook said, interrupting her. Lacus hesitated for a second but then told her everything Athrun told her.

'… and I was wondering if you had anything to help him sleep better.' she ended. The cook thought for a while and there was dead silence. Then her sudden movement made Lacus almost fall off her chair. The cook started sorting through the herbs in the cupboard. Once she found what she was looking for, the cook came back to the bench. She had come back with a few ingredients like mushrooms and carrots.

'I don't have anything to make him sleep. The body needs natural sleep and in his case if you tried to put him to sleep he might not wake up. So I'm going to make my vegetable stew that should help him relax and help him doze off.' she explained. She then started to prepare everything. Adding the carrots and other vegetables and a few herbs as well. Then she placed it on the stove and let it simmer.

'This won't be ready till about 5 o'clock. Why don't you go check on master Athrun? Ill let you know when it's ready.' she said to Lacus.

Lacus just nodded and ran out of the kitchen. She ran up the stairs and to Athruns room. She quietly opened the door and entered the room and closed the door. Making her towards athrun she saw he was waking up. She sat on the edge of the bed and Athruns eyes shot wide open but they softened when he saw Lacus.

'How long was I asleep for?' he asked.

'Not long Athrun. You need your rest.' she answered him looking at him with concern. But Athrun, being as stubborn as he is fought back and tried to get out of bed.

'I have to find Cagalli. I need to know if she's ok.' he said, standing up like a foal that's just been born.

'Well I know how stubborn you are Athrun, but you can't go just yet. Stay and have a meal then you may go but I'm going into town and I need you to come.' She told him sternly. Leaving no room for discussion she grabbed his arm and helped him down stairs. There was still an hour till dinner so they sat out the front on a swinging chair and talked about everything that's happened. Athrun told Lacus about Cagalli and also told her she can sing. Lacus also told him something shocking that almost made him faint.

'Are you serious?' he said with wide eyes. Lacus nodded in response.

**Somewhere else**

In a small shack not far from Clyne manor Cagalli was waking up from a long rest. She sat up stiffly and stretched out her arms and legs. She looked around and slowly stood up. She walked to the door and looked around. You couldn't tell that Blue Cosmos was here just last night again searching for her. It was so peaceful and warm. And everyone was getting on with their daily life.

Deciding she needed something to eat when her stomach rumble with pain Cagalli made her way into unfamiliar town. It seemed to be smaller than ZAFT but it was so lively and happy that she smiled warmly and felt a bit more at home. Walking around she saw all the fresh fruits and vegetables for sale.

Cagalli suddenly hissed in pain, as the cut on her forearm stung in pain. This gave her a reminder to find help to get it fixed. She looked around for anyone selling herbs or medicines but could see no one of that description. She saw the group from Blue cosmos that chased her last night and prayed they wouldn't see her. She then turned her attention to someone else caught her eye as familiar. He had blue hair and green eyes and was dressed quite handsomely.

"Athrun. Damn he cant see me yet or looking like this." Cagalli thought to herself looking at her muddy and ripped clothes. She then turned and made her way into a group of people gathering around a cake stall. There were slices of all kinds and cakes made exquisitely and they made Cagalli's mouth water. Even trying to distract herself didn't work. Athrun was heading straight towards her with a pink haired girl.

What shocked her more was the fact Athruns eyes caught hers and he was looking at her with shock written all over his face. He had stopped and Cagalli took the chance to run. She made her way though the people who seemed to not move all like they were trying to stop her, but with Athrun hot on her tail with no intentions of stopping, she started forcing her way through.

Once the people started to thin out Cagalli picked up her pace and noticed athrun did the same. And also there was a pink haired girl chasing after her as well. Realizing she couldn't out run him in this condition she stopped and sat down on the steps of a house taking deep breaths and holding her arm trying to stop the pain. Soon enough Athrun and the girl caught up and Athrun stared at her like she was a dream.

'I am real you know'. Cagalli said to him staring back into his eyes, snapping him out of his trance. His face went from shock to joy as he stepped forward and kneeled in front of her. His left hand made contact with her muddy cheek. Athruns hands were warm and soft to feel. The feeling of his hand made her tear up and soon enough the tears were rolling down her cheeks. Athrun could feel the wetness under his fingers and pulled her into his arms. Her head rested on his shoulder and her arms went around his neck. One of Athruns hands stroked her messy hair and the other rubbed her back.

They stayed like that until Cagalli had stopped crying. She pulled away and looked up at him with her gleaming amber orbs. Athrun kissed her cheek making her smile. He had missed her eyes a lot.

'That's it. Smile.' he told her. His face was smiling and he was tearing up to. Lacus had given the couple a moment to be alone and went to the local fruit stall. But neither Cagalli or Athrun notice that she left.

'I never thought id see you again. I thought they killed you.' Athrun said to her letting out a few tears.

'Its ok. I'm here.' She said to him, trying to calm him down. She ran her hand through his hair and smiled warmly at him. Taking her by surprise Athrun kissed her passionately. Cagalli was shocked at first but then responded to the kiss. They were only separated for a week, it felt like ten years. Sadly though they had to break for air.

'Come on, let's go find Lacus'. Athrun suggested with a huge smile on his face 'she's dieing to meet you.' Instead of answering Cagalli grabbed his hand and dragged him to where Lacus is which was the bakery.

Once they found and met up with Lacus, who had bought a chocolate mud cake with white roses on it, they all headed back to Clyne manor which was not far from the town market. Once they reached there Cagalli was entranced by the flowers and the house. Once inside the house Lacus called a maid to escort Cagalli to a room so she could get cleaned up and could get some rest.

Later in the evening Lacus called the doctor to the manor to fix Cagalli's arm and they all sat around the fireplace in the main sitting room. Lacus was sitting on an armchair while Cagalli and Athrun snuggled up to each other on the couch. Before long they all fell asleep in those positions.

An hour later Kira walked through the door and took off his jacket and boots and walked into the sitting room to see the three of them sleeping soundly. He smiled and walked towards Lacus. He picked her up and bought her up to their room. He placed her down and then climbed in beside her. She almost sensing he was there turned and snuggled into his chest.

Life was perfect for the two couples. And nothing could tear them apart.

**The end**

* * *

**there. chapter 7 done**

**plz read and review. and u all should know the song Lacus was singing. if you dont its the english dub of Token of water from Gundam seed phase 36 when athrun goes to find her and points a gun at her (very bad thing he did)**

**Cagallirocks**


	8. calming before the storm

**here. the much awaited chapter 8, i know it took me a little but here it is. there are only 2 more chapters left but in your reviews please tell me if you want an aftermath chapter. which will make chapter 11. so yeah tell me if you want one. **

**be aware this chapter has a bit of Asucaga fluff so dont complain.**

**disclaimer- i dont own anything related to gs/d or the song featured here. (man people could get old typing that line) **

* * *

**Previously on Love knows no bounds**

Later in the evening Lacus called the doctor to the manor to fix Cagalli's arm and they all sat around the fireplace in the main sitting room. Lacus was sitting on an armchair while Cagalli and Athrun snuggled up to each other on the couch. Before long they all fell asleep in those positions.

An hour later Kira walked through the door and took off his jacket and boots and walked into the sitting room to see the three of them sleeping soundly. He smiled and walked towards Lacus. He picked her up and bought her up to their room. He placed her down and then climbed in beside her. She almost sensing he was there turned and snuggled into his chest.

Life was perfect for the two couples. And nothing could tear them apart.

**End **

**Chapter 8**

The night was warm and the stars were shining brightly along with the moon which was full and created a romantic setting for those still awake. Some people in the town centre were taking this opportunity to set up for the spring festival, which is to celebrate the 6th birthday of the emperors, daughters birthday.

They stung lights and streamers around the area and set up the stage where Lacus would sing as well as many other entertainments for that day. Even if she was pregnant and starting to show, Lacus would still sing for this festival. She even wrote a new song just for the festival.

They were all keeping an eye out for the first signs of day break through the trees and this would tell the workers that they should stop, for the mornings trade would be going on and everyone would be preparing for the festival. And that means the town would be too busy to set up everything.

A week had passed since Athrun and Cagalli found each other and they haven't left each others side all week. They were out collecting flowers or sitting in the library reading together. It was hard to separate them, even though no one really tried to. But sadly they had for Kira and Athrun went into the village to help set up for the festival.

It was now 6am in the morning and The Clyne manor would usually be in bed at this time of the morning. But not this time, it was a different story this morning. Ever since around 11pm the previous night, Cagalli started vomiting anything she ate and she was sweating a lot but was complaining of being cold and wanting more blankets. Her temperature was 103.4c and she was shaking all over. Everyone was at their wits end to help her for the doctor couldn't come because he was away in one of the neighboring towns and wouldn't be back for weeks.

To make matters worse, the cut on Cagalli's arm was infected, Being the colors green, yellow and tinges of purple. The cook had tried several methods to help lower her fever and made a brew to wash the cut in but nothing had seemed to help her. Athrun and Kira didn't know yet for they were yet to return from helping to set up for the festival. And they wouldn't know till the got back.

Lacus had become very close to Cagalli and was so worried she stayed by her side. Only leaving to get some tea or food. Other than that she sat by her side with a cloth on Cagalli's forehead. Every now and then Cagalli would stir and then groan in pain and fall back asleep. When the sun rose and shone through the window, it hit Cagalli's face causing her to moan.

Lacus could see she was in pain and got up and closed the curtains, shielding her from the light. But she still was moaning pain and looked to have a bit of trouble getting back to sleep. She kept rolling her head from side to side and was clenching her bands into a fist every now and then.

Lacus decided to sing a song to her, to help her calm down.

**  
**

**What a miracle is life**

**The fields are high and fruit is ripe**

**So hold out your hands**

**Yeah, hold out your hands**

**And your the same as me**

**You breathe the air I breathe**

**And we don't understand**

**Yeah, we don't understand.**

Lacus was so lost in her song that she didn't here the door behind her creak open. Kira and Athrun snuck in a closed the door quietly. They couldn't see who was on the bed so they just stood there smiling at the song.

**And if you don't ask questions, you won't know why**

**So say a prayer for the dying while there's still time**

Cagalli stopped moaning a bit but her breathing was still coarse and ragged. And her body twitched every now and then in pain.

**Pray for good and pray for love**

**Pray for peace and pray it's enough**

**Pray for salvation, pray that we're right**

**Pray for one day we open our eyes, and**

**Pray for them and pray for us**

**Pray for one day we can all live as one**

**Pray for the children whose time is to come**

**Just pray they forgive us for the stupid things we've done**

**We all see the same sun**

**Each day a golden praise is sung**

**To the wonder of man**

**Yeah, to the wonder of man**

**And when we look why can't we see**

**All the riches that are free**

**Oh, we don't understand**

**Yeah, we don't understand**

**And if you don't ask questions, you won't know why**

**So say a prayer for the dying while there's still time.**

**Pray for good and pray for love**

**Pray for peace and pray it's enough**

**Pray for salvation, pray that we're right**

**Pray for one day we open our eyes, and**

**Pray for them and pray for us**

**Pray for one day we can all live as one**

**Pray for the children whose time is to come**

**Just pray they forgive us for the stupid things we've done **

Once she finished her song, it was then she realized athrun and Kira were home. She stood up and walked over to Kira and grabbed his arm. Athrun finally saw who was in the bed and ran straight up to her. He grabbed her hand and caressed her hot, sweaty face. She stirred a little and fell back asleep. The room stayed quiet with only Cagalli's breathing making noise.

'How long has she been like this?' Kira asked, breaking the eerie silence that filled the room. Athrun sat on the side of the bed and looked at Lacus, waiting for her answer.

'It started at around 11 last night. She was throwing up and the she came back to the sitting room and fainted. I called the maid to help me bring her up here, and to fetch the doctor, but he is out of town. Ever since then she has gotten worse. The cut on her arm is infected and she hasn't really stopped shaking. All we can do now is pray.' She explained.

After hearing her explanation, Athrun turned back to Cagalli and sat down on the bed next to her. He caressed her cheek again and as if sensing he was there, her hand came up to his and held his hand. Her eyes opened a little and she looked up at him. Her face cracked into a small smile.

'Athrun' she murmured. She voice was coarse and had a tinge of pain in it.

'Hey. I'm here cagalli. Don't worry.' He said giving her hand a gentle squeeze. She then smiled a small smile and looked towards Lacus.

'That was a beautiful song Lacus.' she said to her, her voice weak and you almost had to strain to hear it. But everyone in the room heard it.

'Thank you Cagalli. How are you feeling?' she asked.

'Weak. And I feel dizzy.' Cagalli replied. She tried sitting up but failed as Athrun pushed her gently back into the pillow.

'You need to rest Cagalli. You're still sick from the cut which by the way I'm still waiting to find out how you got that.' he said with his green eyes boring into her looking for an answer with a strong firm gaze.

Cagalli didn't answer straight away; she only chuckled nervously and looked away. She thought for a while on how to put her words and then she told him.

'When Blue cosmos broke into your home I grabbed a coat you laid out on the bed and your pocket knife that was on your beside table and while you weren't in the room I made the cut in my arm even though it hurt so much I tried my hardest not to scream. Anyway I made sure the blood dripped on the floor so they would follow me instead of you and it worked.' She explained.

'How far did they follow you?' Kira asked before Athrun could comment on what was said.

Cagalli hesitated at first but then seeing as everyone was anxious to hear she explained every last detail and didn't leave anything out. Half way through her story Lacus felt a bit un well and went for a lie down, leaving only athrun and herself , for Kira went to their room as well.

By the end of her explanation Athrun didn't look too happy. In fact he looked murderous. The thought of her doing all this just to save his life made him feel slightly uneasy. It was supposed to be him risking his life for her, not the other way around.

Cagalli noticed Athrun took a few deep breathes and then sat down on the side of the bed. He then looked at her and smiled a sad smile. The look on his face was breaking her heart. He looked so lost and almost looked like he was going to cry. And that's what he did. Tears welled up in his eyes and some had started falling down his creamy cheeks.

Seeing this Cagalli got up, ignoring the dizziness and pain in her head and arm and brought his head to her shoulder. Her arms wrapped around his waist and one of her hands rubbed his back in a circular motion to comfort him.

They stayed like that until Cagalli felt a steady, hot breath on her neck. It didn't bother her other than the fact that it tickled, until she felt his lips press against her neck in a lingering kiss. The contact made her shiver in delight as he continued kissing her neck causing her to feel an emotion stir in her that she had never felt before.

He then raised his head from her neck and stared into hers with a small smile before crashing his lips into hers as they shared a passionate kiss. She raised a hand to his check and ran her fingers through his hair. Athrun then pushed her gently back on to the bed, never letting his lips leave hers. They then went on through most of the morning to give each other a desire like no other.

* * *

**-You can use your imagination here ;)- **

* * *

As predicted early that morning, a storm arrived late in the afternoon, sending anyone left in the town or outside in general to flee back to their houses for the warmth and shelter. The rain was heavy and made a lot of noise when it hit the roof but it was accompanied by hail, lightning and thunder, making it a whole lot worse. The winds tore through the trees and blew up dust almost creating a sandstorm.

Lacus, after feeling better and Kira went to the orphanage early enough that they missed the storm, but they were now stuck at the orphanage till it passed, leaving Athrun and Cagalli alone in the Manor. Before they left, Kira sent the maid's home for the rest of the day, for no one knew when the storm would pass. Luckily for them, Athrun and Cagalli were still sound asleep after their activities that morning.

But no one knew Cagalli was afraid of lighting and was wide awake from the noise. She was woken up and she saw the state they were both in and blushed deeply. But that was broken when a lighting strike hit not to far from the house. She bit her tongue down to stop herself from screaming and climbed out of bed being careful not to wake Athrun up.

She just didn't have the heart to wake him for he looked so adorable. Once she made it out of his arms and her feet hit the floor she made her way over to Athruns draws and pulled out a t-shirt and put it on. It was a little over sized but she was comfortable, plus it smelled like Athrun which was an added bonus.

Cagalli was quickly snapped from her thoughts when the rumbling of thunder shook the house, causing the picture frames on the walls to shake in their place. She then sunk into the corner and pulled her knees up to her chin. Seeing the flash of another lighting strike she buried her face into her arm and prayed it would stop.

She whimpered a little when it didn't stop and started shaking from fear and the cold combined. She was so lost and scared that she didn't hear the footsteps creeping towards her.

**The end**


	9. Can i help you sir?

**YAHOO!!!!! i finally got chapter 9 complete. im sorry to all those who have been waiting. for those who are confused from last chapter yes Cagalli and Athrun did and yes Cagalli still had the cut on her arm. i mean id be up for it to if i had a great looking guy like Athrun. **

**and sorry to all those who wanted Asucaga fluff and i put that ending on it but have no fear.**

* * *

**Recap from last chappie**

She just didn't have the heart to wake him for he looked so adorable. Once she made it out of his arms and her feet hit the floor she made her way over to Athruns draws and pulled out a t-shirt and put it on. It was a little over sized but she was comfortable, plus it smelled like Athrun which was an added bonus.

Cagalli was quickly snapped from her thoughts when the rumbling of thunder shook the house, causing the picture frames on the walls to shake in their place. She then sunk into the corner and pulled her knees up to her chin. Seeing the flash of another lighting strike she buried her face into her arm and prayed it would stop.

She whimpered a little when it didn't stop and started shaking from fear and the cold combined. She was so lost and scared that she didn't hear the footsteps creeping towards her.

**End**

**Chapter 9 (YAY!)**

The night was dark and the thunder was getting worse. The sounds of thunder echoed through the room and made Cagalli shiver in fear. The footsteps coming towards her went un-noticed to her ears. Her eyes were focused on the floor when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jolted from her mind and turned to see a pair of emerald eyes staring down at her with worry. She stared back for a while and then turned her head away from him when she felt tears welling up in her eyes.

'Hey, you ok?' Athrun asked while slowly sitting down beside her.

She turned her head back and looked at him, and when athrun saw the tears running down her cheeks he quickly pulled her into his arms and rested her head in his chest. Cagalli kept on shaking and Athrun just stayed quiet while stroking her hair lightly as the lighting lite up the room in a haunting glow.

After a while the storm started to die down and the only sound that could be heard was the rain hitting the roof and windows. The room was pitch black and the temperature had drop quickly and it made Athrun cold. He was still on the floor holding Cagalli because he didn't want to disturb her. He then felt her warm rhythmic breathing on his neck and looked down to see she had fallen asleep. He smiled while looking at her face. She looked so peaceful and beautiful to him and it made his heart flutter.

Athrun then carefully moved and slipped his arm behind her back and his other arm was behind her knees and picked her up. Walking silently over to the bed Cagalli shifted and moved closer into his neck. As he laid her on the bed her arms had a tight grip around his neck. Seeing that he can't go anywhere Athrun complied and climbed into bed with her and she snuggled back into his chest. He then slowly fell asleep with his love by his side.

**Next morning**

The next day all was lively in the Clyne manor. Almost everyone in the manor was woken up by the sound of Lacus throwing up in the bathroom. She and Kira got back as soon as the storm passed and she had been in the bathroom all morning. The children of the orphanage now know Lacus is pregnant and they made cards for her that night. The only two that were able to sleep through the noise were Athrun and Cagalli.

After the night they had they were exhausted and were sound asleep. They would have stayed like that all day if they had the chance, but a maid came into the room. She walked over to the windows and threw the curtains open.

'Good morning!' she yelled as Athrun and Cagalli groaned trying to block out the invading light.

'Ahh... what time is it?' Cagalli groaned.

'It's about 7 am miss, but its time for Master Athrun to help with the festival.' She answered and then turned and walked towards the door. She silently closed the doors behind her, leaving the young couple alone. They both sat up and Athrun climbed out of the bed first followed by Cagalli. Athrun walked over to the closet and pulled out some clothes and laid them on a chair.

When Cagalli's feet touched the floor she shivered but ignored it and walked over to the bathroom, only to be stopped by a pair of strong arms around her waist. She leaned back into his strong chest and inhaled his scent while Athrun rested his cheek on top of her head. Cagalli then turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a passionate, but sweet kiss. After a few minutes they had to break for air.

'Athrun, I gotta have a shower.' Cagalli whispered in his ear, making him shiver in delight.

'Well then, lets go.' he said lifting her into his arms and closing the bathroom door behind them with his foot. In the end they had a bath and yes it was together. Laughter could be heard from the outside and anyone outside tried to ignore it but it didn't work.

Half an hour later the emerged from the bathroom in bath robes and saw the doctor waiting.

'Sorry. I wish I could have gotten here sooner but it seems you in capable hands Miss Cagalli.' He said looking at the couple. He smirked when they both turned a bright shade of red.

'Anyways Master Athrun please head down stairs while I look at her arm.' He continued. Athrun looked to Cagalli first then placed a peck on her cheek, grabbed his clothes off the chair and left the room.

**Downstairs **

Cagalli came down a few minutes later fully dressed in a dress that Lacus gave her to wear. It was a lovely green dress. The skirt was a light green and the was a sash

In the music room the sound of the piano flowed through the house and created a calm atmosphere. Lacus was playing while Kira and athrun were sitting near the fire place while listening to her.

'Miss Cagalli, I have a favor to ask.' Lacus asked when Cagalli came into the music room. Cagalli stopped for a second, looking at Lacus with a confused expression, then walked over to her. She noticed the couple of sheets of paper on the piano and saw it was lyrics.

'Well I have written a song and would like you to sing it.' Lacus said answering Cagalli confusion. Lacus then looked over at Athrun who had a smile on his face.

'Come on, please Cags. I know you have a good voice.' He said when Cagalli turned to him. He looked her straight in the eye to let her know he was serious. She smiled and nodded. Lacus saw this and sat down at the piano. She handed cagalli the lyrics and started playing. On queue Cagalli started singing.

**Everybody's talking  
But they don't say a thing  
They look at me with sad eyes  
But I don't want the sympathy  
Its cool you didn't want me  
Sometimes you can't go back  
But why'd you have to go and make a mess like that  
Well I just have to say  
Before I let go**

Have you ever been low?  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
When the truth came out  
Were you the last to know?  
Were you left out in the cold?  
What you did was low

No I don't need your number  
There's nothing left to say  
Except I never thought it'd hurt this much to be saved  
My friends are outside waiting  
I've gotta go

Have you ever been low?  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
When the truth came out  
Were you the last to know?  
Were you left out in the cold?  
What you did was low  
What you did was low (low)  
What you did was low (low)  
What you did was low (low)

I walk out of this darkness  
With no sense of regret  
And I go with a clear conscience  
We both know that you can't say that  
Here's to show  
For all the time I loved you so…  
So...

Have you ever been low?  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
When the truth came out  
Were you the last to know?  
Were you left out in the cold?  
What you did was low  
Have you ever been low?  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
When the truth came out  
Were you the last to know?  
Were you left out in the cold?  
What you did was low  
Have you ever been low?  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
Cuz what you did was low 

Cagalli finished the song and took a deep breath as Lacus ended the song. Athrun came forward and wrapped an arm around Cagalli's waist, causing her to turn and face him. He smiled down at her.

'That was beautiful Miss Cagalli.' Lacus said to her as she got up from the piano.

'Please Lacus just call me Cagalli.' Cagalli replied. She then looked at Athrun and asked him if they could walk in the garden for a while. He nodded and they walked towards the French doors. Athrun being the gentlemen opened them and closed them.

Once outside Cagalli walked down the paved path up to the array of flowers in the flower beds beside it and the one flower that caught her eye was the light pink cherry blossom tree. The cherry blossom had always been her favourite flower but it was rare to find a tree for only the rich could afford them. She walked over to them and the fragrance from the flowers was so beautiful.

Athrun couldn't help but stare at the sight. She looked so peaceful and happy. He also took note of the way she was looking at the blossoms. He was snapped out of his trance when she walked off over to the fountain and sat down on the edge. Without her watching, Athrun walked over to the cherry blossoms and pulled off a few flowers, making sure not to tear the flowers or the tree.

He then walked over to her and stepped behind her and put the flowers in front of her. She looked up at him and then back at the flowers. She took them from his hand and held them to her face. She then stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist. Athrun did the same and was about to kiss her when a loud shriek was heard.

It was so loud that birds in the near by trees flew off making a racket with the leaves. Both Athrun and Cagalli looked around in all directions but could see no one. They then heard the French doors slam shut and then it happened again.

'Athy-poo!!!!' called out Mia Campbell. She came running down the path towards the fountain with a huge smile on her face.

"Glad she's happy cause I sure as hell am not." Athrun thought to himself. He felt Cagalli pull away and she did just in time because Mia launched herself at Athrun and was able to get her arms around his neck and was hanging there.

'Ohh, Athy-poo I missed you so much. Where have you been?' she said in a loud cheerful tone. She then remembered what she saw and turned to Cagalli. Her expression went from joy to anger in about 2.5seconds.

'And who or what are you supposed to be?' she said to Cagalli in a tone far deeper than hatred.

Cagalli didn't answer and just clenched her fists so tight that her nails began to dig into her palms.

'Listen Mia she's just…'athrun began to explain but was cut short.

'Oh is she the maid? Must be she's dressed like one.' Mia said and then continued, 'Well who ever you can you be a dear and bring me hot chocolate, three sugars, two heaped spoons of chocolate and 6 white marshmallows with milk. Oh and also bring me a cookie. Thanks dear. Now shoo and leave me and my husband in peace.' She ordered slipping her arm into Athruns despite his protests.

"Athruns married? But how could he…?"She thought then spoke.

'Yes of course my lady. Umm just a question should the cookie be choc chipped or caramel toffee?' she asked politely with a low curtsy.

'Hmm make it the caramel toffee. See your so much better when you know your place? Mia answered with another huge smile on her face.

Cagalli smiled a little, made another curtsy and turned around to leave. She walked back up the path with tears streaming down her face, and she could feel her heart breaking into pieces.

"Why didn't he do something? He just stood there. Maybe he is just like her. Maybe he thinks nothing more of me than a slave. Someone who takes orders and is a peasant." She thought to herself. She made it to the French doors and slipped through.

She walked out of the music room towards the kitchen and saw the cook in there. Cagalli stood in the door way before speaking.

'Umm excuse me.' she called out, getting the cooks attention right away.

'Oh your Master Athruns guest. Oh wow you are very pretty.' She said with a smile. The cook then noticed the redness of her eyes and cheeks. 'Dear child what on earth is the matter?' she asked putting down the tea towel and walked up to Cagalli, placing an arm around her shoulders.

'Miss Mia Campbell has asked…' Cagalli started out only to be interrupted again.

'Oh I hate her. Always cumin in here like she owns the place and giving orders. So what does her "high and Mighty" want this time?'

'She asked for a hot chocolate.' Cagalli answered with a slight smile tugging at the sides of her mouth.

'Well, I know how she likes it so you go and relax.' The cook said turning around and preparing a mug for Mia's hot chocolate.

Cagalli, seeing that it was ok to leave, left the kitchen and went upstairs to the room she stayed in. She opened the door and closed it behind her and leaned against it. Remembering the scene outside, she let her tears flow down her face again and wiped them off with the back of her hand.

"I guess my mind was right, I don't belong here." She thought to herself. 'I wanna go home' she then said but didn't realize it was out loud. She then pushed herself off the door and walked over to the window and looked out. She couldn't see Athrun or Mia.

Cagalli blinked away the last tears she had and walked back to the door. She closed it behind her and snuck down the hallway. She made her way down the stairs and walked quickly towards the main doors. She heard doors open behind her and looked over her shoulder and saw Athrun alone. He looked up at her when she stopped walking.

'Can I help you sir?' Cagalli asked in a cold tone.

* * *

**there ya have it.**

**Chapter 9.**

**please press mister purple button and comment plz.**

**:):):):):) xoxoxoxoxox Cagallirocks**


	10. Happy never ever ever ever

**OMGOMGOMG i am so sorry for the super long update. im so bad at that. i had writers block for soooo long no ideas came out the fingers like they should have. anyway here is chapter 10. sadly though the next chapter is the last one. then this story will come to a close. **

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Recap**

"I guess my mind was right, I don't belong here." She thought to herself. 'I wanna go home' she then said but didn't realize it was out loud. She then pushed herself off the door and walked over to the window and looked out. She couldn't see Athrun or Mia.

Cagalli blinked away the last tears she had and walked back to the door. She closed it behind her and snuck down the hallway. She made her way down the stairs and walked quickly towards the main doors. She heard doors open behind her and looked over her shoulder and saw Athrun alone. He looked up at her when she stopped walking.

'Can I help you sir?' Cagalli asked in a cold tone.

**End**

**Chapter 10**

A week had past since Cagalli was with Athrun at Lacus's mansion. After the incident with Mia, Cagalli left and came back to Yunna and Asagi. She walked most of the way but ran into someone who she knew from the town and asked him for a ride back. It felt so nice to be home with her family. It was her birthday today so Yunna and Asagi were taking her on a picnic to celebrate. Asagi was organizing the food while Yunna was setting up.

When Cagalli came home from Lacus's, Yunna found her crying in her room. He walked over to her and held her while she sobbed into his shirt. Eventually she did calm down but her face was stained red from crying and her eyes were puffy, she was a mess. He used his own handkerchief to wipe her face and she told him what happened.

After an hour of explaining and trying to restrain Yunna from going to kill Athrun she fell asleep in dreams of the night she left Athrun. Since she left, Athrun hasn't tried to see her or anything. She didn't even know if he had come back from Lacus's mansion yet.

**POV**

"He's probably forgotten all about me. And gone somewhere far away with that Mia. Not that I should worry now. I'm back safe with my family and will celebrate my birthday having fun and having a good time without thinking about Athrun or Mia." I think to myself. Though my inner voice is telling me to get over myself and my foolish thinking, that I won't forget him and that I will be suffering about him forever.

_**Flashback**_

'_I'm sorry Cagalli. I should have said something' Athrun said sounding miserable. _

'_Yeah you should have told me you were married, oh wait sorry ARE married.' Cagalli yelled back. She then turned on her heel and kept walking towards the doors. She would have made it if only Mia hadn't come in. _

'_Oh there you are. Where do you think your going? I need your assistance with something.' She said. This made Cagalli's blood boil almost to the point of bursting. _

'_Listen Mia, just leave her alone!' Athrun yelled at her. Here he was trying to talk to Cagalli and she shows up and ruins it. He looked over at Cagalli and was about to walk over to her when Meer ran over to him and started crying into his shoulder. _

'_Athy-poo how can you be so mean?' She said but it was muffled by Athrun's shoulder. Cagalli, disgusted turned and walked out the door, despite the desperate calling from Athrun. _

_Cagalli slammed the door behind her and the noise echoed through the whole house. _

_**End**_

And then I came back here to the house. Yunna found me about an hour later and next thing I knew it was daylight. I was a wreck the next morning and Asagi came straight over to help me. She brought over my favorite flowers and some tea. After two days I was on the mend. I even wrote a new song that I'm hoping Yunna and Asagi like it. Trying to pour my heart out on paper and it seems to have worked wonders.

I'm no longer on the verge of crying anymore. Though I keep expecting Athrun to walk through the door and take me in his arms and kiss me. Or even for him to send a letter. Just something, but another part of me hopes to never see him again.

**End POV**

Cagalli sat there reading over the words on the paper in front of her and started humming the words in a fine tune. She was so engulfed by the words she didn't hear the door open and Asagi step into the room. Asagi was about to speak when she heard Cagalli humming out some music. She quietly walked over to Cagalli and looked at the paper in front of her.

Cagalli turned slowly when she felt a presence in the room and looked around to see Asagi. She smiled and continued to hum the words. Asagi soon joined in and they were in perfect harmony. When they came to the end Cagalli thought for a little while and then

'Asagi, I have an idea. Follow me.' She said jumping from the chair she was sitting on and grabbing Asagi by the wrist leaving not much room for protest. They reached the top of the stairs and Cagalli walked over to the piano, opened the keyboard and sat down on the seat. She placed the paper with the words in front of her and thought for a second then started playing at random.

At this moment Yunna came through the door and saw Cagalli playing the piano.

'Ahh now if I had of known you were going to play I would have come home sooner.' He said almost in a whine. Asagi shushed him and Yunna closed the door behind him quietly. After a little while Cagalli got the music down path and she started to sing the words.

Everyday I sit here waiting  
Everyday just seems so long  
And now I've had enough of all the hating  
Do we even care, it's so unfair  
Any day it'll all be over  
Everyday there's nothing new  
And now I just try to find some hope  
To try and hold onto  
But it starts again  
It'll never end

I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do  
I'm heavily broken  
And there's nothing I can do

Almost giving up on trying  
Almost heading for a fall  
And now my mind is screaming out  
I've gotta keep on fighting  
But then again  
It doesn't end

I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do?  
I'm heavily broken  
And there's nothing I can do  
And there's nothing I can do

Feels like I'm drowning  
I'm screaming for air  
(Screaming for air)  
Louder I'm crying  
And you don't even care

I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
(What can I do)  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do  
I'm heavily broken

I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do  
I'm heavily broken

Cagalli finished and Asagi was left with tears in her eyes. Yunna just stood there smiling, even though he knew what or who it was about. Cagalli turned around and smiled at the both of them.

'That was simply beautiful Cagalli. Just splendid.' Yunna said walking over to her and putting a hand on her shoulder.

'Thanks Yunna, but if we don't hurry up and go on this picnic it will be too dark to see the food on our plates.' Cagalli said grabbing hers and Asagi's coats off the rack. She handed Asagi hers and then slipped on her own. The three of them exited the shop and Yunna locked it behind them. They chilly breeze blew through the streets and Cagalli pulled her jacket closer to her body to keep in as much heat as she could.

They made their way down the streets towards where the park and their picnic was.

'Sorry it's so cold today but it's your birthday so what's a birthday without a little frostbite? 'Asagi said jokingly.

'I don't mind. Just as long as we can see the sunset then I don't particularly mind.' Cagalli replied slipping her arm through Asagi and huddled up to her. The two of them walked holding the others arm to keep warm .They walked that way all the way to the park and even when they got there they still held on for dear warmth.

All three of them sat down in the middle of the park. It had cherry blossom trees all around and the grass had petals from the flowers on it. The setting sun gave a gentle warming glow through the trees.

'Well Asagi bought ham and salads and I bought some chocolate mud cake with strawberries. And most importantly we bought you gifts.' Yunna said pointing at the 4 gifts sitting neatly, wrapped and tied with ribbon, on the rug next to the cake.

'Oh you guys. You really didn't have to get me anything.' Cagalli said, although deep down she was curious as to what they got her.

**An hour later**

'Well I'm stuffed. That was the best birthday dinner I have ever had.' Cagalli said leaning against a tree rubbing her stomach. Asagi collapsed on the ground while Yunna stood up and stretched out.

'Yes I think that was the best meal I've had for a while. My stomach won't forget it in a hurry. 'He said.

'Neither will mine.' Asagi mumbled from where she was lying. And she made no attempt to get up.

"Wouldn't be surprised if we never get her back up off the ground ever again." Cagalli thought to herself with a smirk.

'Ok young lady its time for presents.' Yunna said sitting back down and handing Cagalli her first gift. It was a fairly big box wrapped in gold paper and a red ribbon. She pulled the bow off and ripped open the paper. Inside was a box. She opened it and inside was a new trench coat. Cagalli stood up and took off the coat she had on and pulled the new one out of the box and put it on. It was black in color and went down to her knees.

'It's gorgeous. And so warm too.' She said happily. She sat back down and Asagi handed her another gift. This one was small and was the shape of a cube. It was wrapped in green paper with a white ribbon. She opened it and inside a clear glass box was a bottle of perfume. Cagalli pulled out the bottle and opened it. When it was open she sniffed it. It was a beautiful cherry blossom fragrance.

'Thank you Asagi. It's so beautiful.' She said replacing the bottle back in the case.

The third gift, which was from the both of them, was a box shape but was skinnier then the other one. It wasn't wrapped, but there was a small purple bow in the corner of the velvet box. Inside the box was an oval shaped locket with an amber stone in the front. The chain was long enough that Cagalli didn't have to undo the clasp on it.

'This has to be the best. It's so beautiful.' She said staring at the locket in awe.

'Glad you like it. Took us ages to find that. They had nice ones but not the right one.' Yunna said smiling at Cagalli. She looked like her usual self again. Which he was glad about. The Cagalli he found crying was just not who she was. Athrun would have been a dead man if it hadn't been for Cagalli saying she will get over him, she just needed him and Asagi there with her.

What Cagalli didn't know was the forth gift was from Athrun. He came to talk to her but Asagi caught him first. She took him to where Yunna was and Yunna understood and believed him. He had seen Mia Campbell before when she came in for a dress. And she was just like that. Athrun left the gift with them and Yunna promised to give it to Cagalli. Along with the letter.

"Hopefully Cagalli will be calm enough to see reason." He thought to himself as he stared at the small box. He picked it up off the ground and waited for Cagalli to be done talking. When she finished talking Yunna became a little nervous but he made a promise.

'Cagalli the forth gift I need to explain first.' He said as she looked at him. She gave him a nod to show she was listening.

'Before we came here Athrun came to see you. But we knew you didn't want to so Asagi bought him to me. He told me everything and I believe him. He left this gift and a letter addressed to you in the hopes you can drop your hurt and pride long enough to read it.' Yunna explained pulling out the letter from his jacket pocket. He handed both the gift and the letter to Cagalli and she took hold of them in a shaking out stretched hand.

She stood up from the ground and walked away so she could read it alone. She found a bench under a tree and sat down. Taking a deep breath she opened the letter and started to read it.

_**Dear Cagalli**_

_**I don't even know where to start. I've hurt you so badly that I know you probably won't ever forgive me. The day you left me was the worst day of my life. I saw you turn and walk out the door and my life went from joy to utter pain and now my life is just darkness without you. I miss your hair. The bright vibrant blonde hair that always smelled like jasmine. Your smile that could light up the darkest days of my world. Your eyes that can put the sun and fire to shame. Their so full of life and their so… there are no words Cagalli. **_

_**But I miss you the most. You opened my world and showed me life can be fun and I can be just Athrun, I don't have to be the prince twenty-four seven. I can be myself and I can just let my self go and have fun and act like I've wanted to all my life.**_

_**What happened with Mia was not of my doing. I have never been nor will I ever be married to her. I don't even like her. She was just always there and wanted something she couldn't get. So she would force herself on me to try and win me over. But the only one who one me over, the one person who holds my heart in her hands, is you. **_

_**I don't know how or if but if you can forgive me please, I need you in my life. If you can find it in your heart to forgive me ill be at my father's mansion until next Tuesday.**_

_**Forever yours, Love Athrun. **_

**The end**

* * *

**There a huge cliffy. sorry i dont continue but then i would have left nothing for the last chapter. which be coming soon. its currently in production along with other stories.**

**NO FLAMES OR BASHINGS WILL BE ACCEPTED!!!!!**

**till next time please press the purple button and leave what you think. or i may just forget to update forever!**

**Cagallirocks.**


	11. I love my angel

**Here it is FINALLY! The last chapter in the saga. My god im so sorry anyone reading this story for my delay. Now the next updated story on my list is Kidnapped and mute. **

**Disclaimer- I dont own anything related to Gundam seed or its characters. **

**Btw if anyone knows when the Gundam Seed movie is coming out (the movie not the tv movie) id bereally happy if you could tell me please.**

**

* * *

****Recap**

_**Forever yours, Love Athrun. **_

**End**

**Chapter 11 **

Cagalli leaned back on the tree and sighed, wiping away the tears that were falling down her cheeks with the back of her sleeve. Her thoughts and senses were filled with the words from the letter. She felt confused and a little upset with herself for acting and treating Athrun that way, and too hurt him so bad.

She picked up the box that rested on her lap and slowly opened the box. Inside was a beautiful tear-drop shaped emerald with diamonds surrounding the stone and it was on a thin silver band. On the inner ring there is an engraving and it read,

_**I love you my angel.**_

After reading the engraving Cagalli put her head in her knees and started crying. In her mind she lulled over the words Athrun had wrote and the ring and how stupid she felt. She placed the ring back into the box and closed it back up.

"I can't believe I was so stupid." She thought to herself as her grip on the box in her hand tightened. Folding up the letter, she got up off the ground and started walking towards where Yunna and Asagi were.

'I have to go.' Was all she said then she broke out in a run and headed out of the park leaving no room for argument. She ran out the gates of the park and down the road tat leads straight towards the manor. As she was running she noticed everyone was staring at her but she couldn't care less.

When she got within five feet of the gates to the manor she gripped the box and walked straight up to the guard at the gate.

'I wish to see Prince Athrun. It's very urgent.' She said in a polite but firm tone, indicating it was serious. The guard looked up at her and saw the letter and box in her right hand.

'You must be Miss Cagalli. My prince told me to let you in if you came. Go straight in and a maid will assist you.' He said opening the gate, making a slight bow as she walked through the gate. He closed it and watched her retreating shadow heading towards the door.

'Be kind to him, fair maiden.' He whispered, closing the gate tightly. When Cagalli made it to the doors she pushed one open and looked around for a maid. She could hear voices coming from down a corridor so she let her feet follow the sound. She barely made it four steps from the door when a maid stepped out in front of her.

'Please follow me miss.' She said with a smile. The maid turned and led her through a set of doors that lead out in the courtyard that joined to the gardens out the back. They crossed the courtyard out into the garden and the maid stopped. She looked over shoulder at Cagalli and pointed out to the figure that Cagalli knew all too well.

Cagalli stared at the figure while the maid snuck away quietly to leave the two of them alone.

The breeze blew through the trees and caused Cagalli to shiver. She studied Athrun's clothing for a second. He had a navy blue coat on that went down to his knees, white pants and black boots. She couldn't see his top but she guessed it was white. Either way he looked gorgeous.

Summoning up any and all courage she had left in her she slowly walked towards him, forcing down all her nerves and senses that told her to turn and run. She walked down the path until she was about six feet behind him. She stopped and her shoes dragged on the gravel, telling Athrun someone was there. His hand went to the handle on his waist and he drew it pointing it straight at Cagalli's neck, not knowing it was her.

His eyes widen at the sight of her and his hand froze in place, the sword still pointing at her neck. Cagalli's face remained cold and didn't change even with the sword pointing at her.

Instead her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms across her chest.

'So you're going to kill me? Shouldn't I be the one doing that?' She asked, in a warning tone, giving the hint that she was already ticked off at him when in fact it was an act. He stared at her in shock for a few seconds but slowly lowered his sword and it dropped from his hand to the ground with a loud clunk. He looked down at the sword for a second then raised his gaze back up to Cagalli.

'I didn't think I'd ever see you again.' He said, tears running down his cheek bones and down his cheeks. Athrun would have taken a step forward but Cagalli's glare kept him stone cold to his spot.

'I came, because I need to know your feelings. Not just through a letter. It's just a piece of paper and words to me. Do you mean them?' She said sharply, pulling the letter out of her pocket. Athrun looked at the letter, then back at Cagalli, with a slightly shocked expression.

'I didn't think you'd read it.' He said lowly. She almost didn't hear what he said.

'I was curious to know what you had to say for yourself.' Cagalli said, leaning back on her left leg. She shivered slightly from a gust of wind, and rubbed her hands up and down her arms trying to get warm. Athrun noticed, and stepped forward taking off his coat. He placed it on her shoulders and she looked up at him.

'Cagalli, I…I didn't want any of this to happen. I should have stopped Mia but I couldn't. I'm so sorry Cagalli.' Athrun said, tears streaming down his face. Cagalli kept the strong gaze on him for a second, as if looking for a fault, showing her he didn't mean it.

'What about Mia? What are you going to do about that?' She asked bluntly, feeling her insides churn with the mention of the name.

'She's gone, for good. You and I will never have to see her again. I promise.' He replied. His voice strong and determined. Cagalli looked into his eyes for a minute searching for anything to show he was lying.

When she saw he was being truthful she felt slightly guilty for doubting the man in front of her, who was crying because of her. Cagalli took a few steps forward closing the gap between them and she raised a hand and put it to his cheek.

'I'm sorry to Athrun. I over reacted and didn't let you explain.' She said tears forming in her eyes. She rubbed her thumb along his cheek, wiping away the tears. She bought his face down to hers and rested her forehead on his. She looked into his eyes with no hate or anger and smiled through the tears.

Athrun wrapped his arms around her waist, loving the warmth her hand was giving.

'I love you Cagalli, my angel.' Athrun said, smiling warmly down at her. Cagalli smiled back and wrapped her arms around Athrun's neck.

'I love you too, my red knight.' She said, sealing their words with a passionate kiss.

And there these two stood, wrapped in each other and their new found love. Nothing would tear them apart.

**1 month later**

'Cagalli, you look stunning.' Lacus said her hands clasped under her chin. Cagalli turned around from the mirror and faced Lacus with a beautiful smile. Today was her wedding day and she looked every bit the beautiful bride.

Instead of traditional white for her gown, Cagalli opted for ivory silk. The dress was floor length and slim shaped with a gold silk belt and broach around the waist. In Cagalli's hair, several pink cherry blossoms were arranged in a crown shape. No make up was used and she still looked gorgeous.

Lacus stepped forward in her baby pink fitted gown. A white flower was pinned to the right shoulder of her dress and her long hair was braided into a bun. In her hands she had two bouquets of flowers made up from her garden. She handed one to Cagalli who accepted it and smelled the fragrance.

Lacus smiled at the expression on Cagalli's face. She was so happy for her and Athrun. After all that had happened they could finally be happy and live a happy life together.

'Cagalli, it's time.' Lacus said, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. Cagalli took a deep, calming breath before nodding with a smile.

'Let's go.' Cagalli said. The two walked out of the room and down the corridor towards the courtyard. The two stood in front of the French doors and Cagalli could see Athrun standing under the arch way at the end of the path. He was wearing his military uniform which consisted of a deep red dress coat with a white shirt underneath with the collar turned up. He was also wearing black pants and black dress shoes.

All in all, he looked gorgeous.

He stood there rubbing his knuckles in a nervous jitter. Every three seconds he checked the doors, waiting for Cagalli and Lacus to walk out so he could see his beautiful bride. He looked around at the people sitting in front of him. They were having a small ceremony, with a few friends and what family Athrun had left.

Suddenly the doors opened and Lacus walked down the aisle towards Athrun and stood opposite him. She smiled at him and turned her gaze to where Cagalli now stood. Athrun look over his shoulder and slow turned around in awe. The wind blew gently, flicking her hair from side to side, catching the sunlight.

'Athrun, you ok?' Kira asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

'Yeah, she just… she's gorgeous.' He replied smiling gently at Cagalli. She smiled back and started walking slowly, carefully stepping on the uneven ground. A few times she felt like she was going to trip but Athrun saw her struggling and came forward and took her hand to guide her.

'I could have managed.' She said, smiling gently. She didn't mind him coming to help her at all but she really could have managed on her own.

'I don't mind. I can't have you tripping over.' He replied tugging her hand to start walking. The pair walked towards the arch way and stood side by side as the priest came forward.

'Shall we begin?' The priest asked, looking from Athrun to Cagalli.

'Yes please.' Cagalli said, feeling slightly nervous. And it showed through her voice.

'Very well then.' The priest said, cough a few times to clear his throat.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, we have gathered here today, to Join Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula in marriage. I won't bother to ask if anyone objects to this joyous union because to be honest, I won't accept any. So ill get straight to the point. Do you Athrun Zala take Cagalli Yula to be your wife?'

'I do.' He answered, smiling widely at Cagalli.

'And do you Cagalli Yula; take Athrun Zala to be your husband?'

'I do.'

'The rings.' With those words said, Kira stepped forward and handed Athrun and Cagalli a gold band each. They both faced each other and smiled brightly as Athrun placed the band carefully on her ring finger. Cagalli breathed deeply, holding back the tears that threatened to spill as she reached for his left hand. She placed the ring on his ring finger and held his hand between both of hers.

'Under this joyous sun we bless this happy couple to the future. Their vows of commitment and loyalty have been spoken in the eyes of the lord. May their love be pure and strong. You may now kiss the bride.' The priest said, smiling at both Athrun and Cagalli.

Athrun wrapped his arms around Cagalli's waist and smiled down at her before placing his lips over hers, sealing their fate. Cagalli's hands rested on Athrun's shoulders as the broke apart smiling brightly.

'I love you my wife.'

'I love you my husband.

**The end**

* * *

**There. Im dusted and completely free of this story now. Im finished.And its my first completed story too!**

**Thank you for all your support and for reading this story no matter how sucky it might have been**

**Id hug everyone if i could.**

**Till next update**

**Cagallirocks**


End file.
